Between the Beginning and the End
by Mercury-Shadowfeather
Summary: ATTENTION THOSE WHO READ FIGHTS,LADIES AND LOVE.I have redone the story and decided to make it a new one because it would mean a new start. so if you liked it before please continue with it and read this. for those new to this story summeery is on the ins
1. note for readers

**Author's Note**

Ok As you know this is a redo on my other story "Fights Ladies and Love". I had to redo it because I didn't like the title and I had revised it many times, and not up dated in awhile. So I felt that this new story is needed. If you did not like the previous story this one is not much different just a few things added here and there. If you did enjoy it please continue to the next page and enjoy it more. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, have been trying to get it done but I want certain things to happen before it ends. Thank you for reading this and I hope to have some readers left.

If you are knew to this story here is a summery-

Alanna goes to train at the palace, but before she can prove herself she get caught. She is sent to the Convent (I know it's the same old thing, but I am a unique person), and there she finds friendship and love- but sadness will follow her wherever she goes. Follow the tale of the famous heroine on a different path that may or may not lead to the same place


	2. The Beginning

**_A/N: for the beginning of the story here's what age everyone is (for now on you'll have to calculate what age they are)-_**

**Jonathan**: 3rd yr page- 13 yrs old

**Gary:** 4th yr page- 14 yrs old

**Raoul**: 4th yr page- 14 yrs old

**Alex**: 4th yr page- 14 yrs old

**Luciano**: 4th yr page-14 yrs old

**Caleb**: 2nd yr page- 12 yrs old

**Alanna**: 1st yr page- 12 yrs old

**Arian**: 1st yr page- 12 yrs old

**George**: 15 yrs old

**Between the Beginning and the End **

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

'_I made it, I finally made it' _was the thought going through the short, stocky, violet-eyed, temperamental, almost twelve year old- Alanna of Trebond's head. It was the second week of April and she was at the Palace in Corus ready to begin her knighthood training. Here her name was Alan, the younger twin of Treebond. She was disguised as a boy because girls weren't supposed to become knights. Girls went to the Convent in the City of the Gods to become a "Lady", much to Alanna's disgust. A week ago her father had given her and her twin brother letters for the Overseer of the Convent and to Duke Gareth of Naxen to ensure the care of his children. The twins both agreed that he really didn't care for them (especially after he didn't send them away at ten years old- like tradition called for), but just thought it polite to give letters to the other adults. So instead of following their father's instructions, Alanna came up with the idea of her going to Corus for knighthood and her brother Thom going to the City of the Gods to learn to be a sorcerer, as he always had wanted.

Alanna was finally were she wanted to be. '_Though it took forever to convince Coram.' _Coram was her guardsman who had raised her and Thom (because her father didn't care a wit about anything accept his studies) since they were babes and feared both twins' magic. Maude the village Healer, who taught them many uses of their Gifts and helped raise them, was easier to convince. She just listened to them and gave advice to ease their paths.

Now at the present she was in her rooms after serving and eating dinner. When she was serving she was awed by everyone there. She got her first sight of the Royal couple, King Roald and Queen Lianne of Tortall. Roald's nickname was "Peacemaker", not "Empire Builder" as his father.

So far she had met all of Gary (her sponsor to show her around)'s friends- Raoul, Alex, Robin, Luciano, Caleb, and, of course, Prince Jonathan. After serving the nobles, Gary took Alanna to eat with his friends and their page sponsors. By the end of dinner Alanna felt she knew most of them pretty well. She liked Raoul for his ease, Robin for his eagerness, Caleb for his mischievous ways, and Luciano for his caring aloofness (it evened out the other eccentric personalities). The other older pages Alanna had no clue what to think of them. Alex was dark and mysterious and Jonathan was…Royalty (she felt very uncomfortable in his presence). The other first year pages were shy as Alanna. The only first year she really got to know was Arian. Arian almost always had something to say, was very energetic, and as mischievous as Caleb, yet there was something about him that was...off. Safe inside her room she got undressed, locked the door and went to bed. '_My secret is safe._" Sighing mentally with relief and fell straight asleep.

The next morning a little before dawn, Coram crept into Alanna's room to wake her. Shaking her he said, "I thought you might want me to wake ye so the servants wouldn't have to."

She just grumble her thanks and rolled over, not paying any attention to him.

"All right, I'll just go get the pitcher of nice, cold water." That was Coram's response to her unresponsiveness.

"Ggrrr, OK, OK. I'm up I'm up," was the answer that came. Coram retreated to his rooms as she stumbled blindly out of bed.

Since Alanna was not a morning person she moved sluggishly. Cold water splashed on her face didn't really help either. After her not so wake up with cold water she pulled on her breeches and then using bandaging cloth (which helped just enough- if she got wet there would be no doubt of what she was) she bound her chest (**_remember, she older now than she was in the books_**), wincing from the not so comfortable pain that resulted from the binding. She'd just pulled on a shirt when Gary knocked on her door to lead her to the mess hall for breakfast. Stumbling along only half conscious, following the wide-awake, cheerful Gary to the Mess. After being steered towards the food line she picked up only an apple, but Gary, who had to be right behind her, put more food on her tray. She tried to protest but was too tired to try hard. Again she was steered, but this time to Gary's table, which held all of his friends who were just like her- tired and not awake.

When the bell rang to call all pages and some squires to study classes Alanna followed everyone else, only feeling a little more awake than she was before. The day went by fast, but terrible. The studies were tolerable because her father made her study all classes that the Mithran priests here taught. The ones she had troubles with were Deportment and philosophy. In Deportment she had to learn Court manners. She never had been taught those because her father saw no need so she knew nothing. Philosophy was just a bore, the teacher droning on and on about duty and rules. Everybody was always falling asleep in that class. After lunch she got lead out to the practice courts to learn fighting skills. It was worse than the study classes. She was a raw beginner in her teachers' eyes. She and other first year pages got bruises, though Alanna knew she had more than everyone else. Finally, after serving and eating dinner, settled down in a tub of hot water. She wanted to stay in the tub forever but she knew she had to do homework for her classes tomorrow...

Life went in a pattern; Wake up, get breakfast, go to classes, eat lunch, get beat up in the practice courts, serve & eat dinner, go do homework, fall asleep in the middle of working, get more work the next day for punishment along with what else was assigned. On free days (which was rare for her) and during classes; Gary, his group, Alanna, and Arian all struck up a good friend ship and talked when ever possible.

On one of those rare free days, they all liked to go to the Dancing Dove and hang out with the "'King' of the Rogue" George and his Court. I had a very strong liking towards George, he was the kind of person she instantly liked.

In May, right before Alanna's twelfth birthday, she broke her right arm by being thrown in to a fence during wrestling practice (**_no Ralon in my story_**). It was difficult for her to work properly, but she worked extra hard to keep up with every one else, while using her least used arm, though it did help her become In three weeks the cast was off her arm because she was impatient and used her Gift to heal it faster. The night the cast was off I snuck out to the Dancing Dove. '_I hope I don't get caught_' was the only thought going through her head as she crept around the palace, out a lesser used gate and into the city. Once at the Dove she sought out George. As usual he sat on his 'throne' at the head of the table in front of the fireplace.

"Why it's Alan, out in the City at night. That's a first for you." The Dove owner saw her and laughed. "Would you like any thin' ta drink." Alanna shook her head politely and went towards George.

"Uh, George, can I talk to you privately," she said quietly when she reached the 'throne'.

He gave her a questioning look, but stood up and motioned for her to follow. As soon as the door was closed she asked George "Could you teach me how to fight"? George looked at her funny then she continued

"I'm doing the best I can in my classes, but still I'm getting thrashed every single time".

"Why me? I only know dirty, street fighting," was the reply. There was no emotion readable on his face.

"You, because you'll make sure I get what is being taught before going on to something else, leaving me lost and clueless. And you know tricks that they don't teach at the Palace that will help me."

George thought it over and then answered. "Alright, I'll teach you". As she relaxed he added, "Your first lesson starts now". She scrambled to attention again.

**_Well I hope you liked this. It's been through its third revision, with new titles and chapter names. Nothing major's been changed but I felt it needed it. For all those first time readers- don't worry about this and just read on, enjoy, and review to give me some ideas. Thank you _**


	3. What Became of a Shove

_**Declaimer: I do not own the characters you recognize. They are Tamora Pierce's. This is for all future chapters too. **_

**_Authors note: to those who wondered why she stated training at twelve; the answer will be given later and sorta already been answered._**

**Chapter Two: What Became of a Shove**

**Late August, 5months, after arrival at Palace**

As the months went on Alanna did better in the practice courts if not as good in her studies. She practiced hard and studied late. She could keep working when others were soaked with sweat, all thanks to George; his help worked miracles. And because of her hard work she fell asleep right when her head hit her pillow (or book) at night (after she did her homework of course, or not).

Summer had finally come and after classes pages and some squires with out other duties all went swimming in the rivers and lakes in the Royal Forest. The only people who never went swimming were Alanna and Arian. They both sat under the shadiest tree, talking and joking with one another. Everyone tried to get either Alanna or Arian to come and swim. The people bribed them, pleaded them, asked nicely, and finally tried to physically force them. The first and last physical attempt to get them in the water resulted in the person on the ground with many hurts, in odd places.

Finally one day in August on one of the rare free days Alanna and Arian climbed up a small rock cliff and onto a small plateau about five feet above the small lake, in which every one else was swimming. Once on top Alanna lightly pushed Arian in a joking matter in pay for the comment he had just made. He shoved back then she shoved harder, and soon they were in a friendly wrestling match rolling around on the petite plateau. A moment before it happened they both realized that they were at the edge of the highland, the next, they tumbled over they edge and into the water with a good-sized splash.

Both swam towards shore after they came up from under the water. Once in shallow water they faced each other laughing. Their laughing was short lived as they realized their friends were silent and staring the two wet and fully clothed pages. Just then Alanna realized what was wrong. The color drained from her tan face.

Through her wet, white shirt Alanna knew that all her friends could see the very distinct womanly figure of hers. She realized Arian was looking down at himself. Alanna followed his gazed and found two lumps exactly where a woman's breasts would have been. They were concealed as hers were - with bandaging cloth, which didn't work a whole lot. Their eyes snapped up and lock with the boys'.

'_They're girls_' was Luciano's thought. "Oh shit" was the unison cry that echoed through the clearing. They had been discovered and they both knew. A split second after their eyes had locked, the exposed girls ran out of the water, up the bank, and on to their horse.

All the other pages watched, thunderstruck, as their friends' galloped away. Caleb recovered first, stating into the silent clearing "Well, there's a site you don't see every day".

Luck was not with the two girls- right as they approached the Palace gate the rulers of Tortall came riding out into the city. Unfortunately there were no other persons to distract attention from the very wet Alanna and Arian (or whoever she was). It was no help that they wore the royal colors of red breeches and gold tunics (the tunics were tied to the horse's saddle) that marked them as pages. Arian looked at Alanna and motioned to move aside for the Royal couple. Just as Alanna thought the King and Queen were about to pass King Roald greeted them

"Hello dear pages. Back from your swim alre…" Then he noticed what was wrong and he closed his mouth in mid sentence, only opening it after he got it to work again. "Follow me," he said tight lipped.

The follow Roald quietly taking quick glances at each other to see if the other had anything to say. Even though they didn't talk, their faces revealed all thoughts. _'Shit we're in big trouble'_, _'this sucks'_, and _'oh well this just didn't work'_ were along the lines of both girls thoughts. When they reached the stables Roald told the holsters to take care of all four horses. When dismounted the girls looked at the King for orders. His face said it all- be quiet and follow me and so they did with their heads hanging and not looking into any body's eyes. After walking up steps, in corridors, and though some doors, the group arrived in a relatively small chamber. The Queen sat down in the chair behind the wooden desk which the King was pacing in front of. Roald stopped his only words were "Explain your selves."

Alanna went first, "My name is Alanna of Trebond born May 13, the younger twin born of Lord Alan and Lady Alexial". She went on to explain about her brother and how she came here. When she was done Roald looked at Arian.

"My name is Arianna of Cymry's Ridge, born June 4 and I came here same as Alanna. I hated to act and dress like a lady but loved to got out and fight with the guardsmen. My parent's never really cared for me because I wasn't the boy they wanted. So instead of making sure I got to the Convent they forgot about me the second I was out of site of the town. When I got to the first way house I ditched my guards by leaving at night, cut my hair, forged a letter, and rode to Corus. My parents think I'm only ten but really I'm twelve, same as Alan, Alanna, though I think Lord Alan knew her age but didn't care to send her anywhere 'til now. I came here even though I knew it was wrong."

Roald listened to them and thought about what to do with them. "I should put you in jail for forgery and not obeying the laws of knighthood and Chivalry, but I'm not that cruel to two 12 yr old… girls. You will go to the City of the Gods and learn to be Ladies. When your teachers deem you ready you will return to Court- as Ladies- and be on the marriage market. No one will know the truth (neither Arianna nor Alanna cared to say that there friends knew), when you return you are to act like ladies not warriors. And, Alanna, your brother will be coming here for his knighthood. You are dismissed; your carriage will leave at dawn." Then he turned to his wife.

Both girls were silent as they walked back to the page quarters. When they reached Arianna's room, Alanna came inside with her. They stood in silence before Arianna asked "So, what are we going to do at the convent?"

Every one was out of the water now, but all was silent. No on had spoken for a while and it was getting quite disturbing. There was not one single person who didn't have a look of contemplation or bewilderment openly seeable on their face.

Luciano thought he had it figure out, after sorting through many possibilities; the whole story of Alan and Arian, or what ever their names where. '_Both ran away from homes they didn't like and this was their good option. But why knight training; even the Convent would be better than here for a soft noble lady. I wouldn't doubt that they had never touched a weapon before coming here. I knew there was something peculiar about them_'. Luciano growled under his breath. '_They most likely even made up their personality to fit in better. For all I know they could have known each other before they came here. They might even be peasants for all I know. They lied to us all. They should feel ashamed_,' Luciano fumed. But them his voice of reason came out and bit him in the ass. '_They had to lie, even if _you_ think it was un-chivalrous of them. What ever reason had brought them here, they had to lie to stay_.' His voice of reason won in the end (sort of). '_I still don't like it, they should have gone somewhere else; knight training is not for soft handed noble ladies_". (**_He's a bit too stuck up at the moment_**)

As he concluded his own thoughts he wondered what the others were thinking in this very uncomfortable silence.

Caleb watched as the newly found girls rode away. He was the first to get out of the water. Once out, he sat on the grass the bordered the swimming hole. Everybody else came after him. Nothing went through his mind because he was more shocked than he had ever been. That was his initial reaction, his second was amusement. He had no clue why it was amusement, but it was. '_Why amusement you idiot_'? he asked himself. '_Because that's how you think; everything is funny to you some how. It shouldn't be funny but it is. Oh well. It isn't even all that funny, It's more ironic than any thing else._' He paused for a second thinking about what he just thought. '_Ah ha, that's why it's funny, because it's ironic. Gods I'm such a loser; I laugh at anything that's ironic_.'

His next thoughts were along the lines of how amazing Alan and Arian were. '_They've been here for 5 months. Think how long they would have been here if they hadn't fallen in the water_.' He smirked. '_Heh, it's a wonder why they didn't go swimming all those times_', he though irreverently. '_This makes them even more intriguing than before. Before, I thought they were guys and that the just wanted to keep to them selves. Now that I know they are more than the appeared, I want to know about them. Though Arian (I wonder what her real name is) did tell about- herself. I got to remember that they are now girls not one of the guys. Gods now I want to know more; the how's, the whys, and whatever else_.' Now he just sat there thinking of all the questions he could ask them. It was really quite enthralling.

Jonathan was lost in his own thoughts not even wondering about the others who were some where around the water. '_What am I going to do? I have an obligation to go to my father and tell him about Alan and Arian. But then again they are my friends, still, and I don't want that to go away, even though I was lied to about their identity. They must have a good reason for doing this. Still what should I do? I've been lied to, not trusted and I don't want to go forth to turn them in_.' He sighed in confusion. '_What to do, what to do. I have no idea. What are my options_?' He sat there mulling over what he should do. He had obligations, but didn't want to betray his friendship, even though that friendship will be different now that the people were different.

He had just come to a conclusion when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He looked up into Raoul's dark brown eyes.

"I though it would be about time to go," Raoul said to Jonathan's questioning eyes. "We've been gone awhile and we might want to check in with a couple someones". Raoul raised his eyebrows to imply his meaning. Jon knew what he meant; they were going to go back and talk to Alan and Arian. He looked around. Every one else was standing up looking at him, silently asking what they were going to do.

He sighed. "OK, we've had quite a shock," he said dryly, looking into all the eyes that were on him. "Now what I propose is to go and talk to Alan and Arian, or suchlike, to see what in the 7 hells is going on. Then I will decide what is going to happen. I will either turn them in to my father or keep it the same as it has been going. It all depends on what the two say. After that I'll decide what to do.

"So let's go and have a nice chat". They all got on their horses with no objections.

Alanna smiled wickedly. "I have an idea," she said sweetly as Arianna fixed her with an inquiring eye that made Alanna smile even broader. "We are going to become perfect ladies." Arianna started to protest but Alanna shushed her. "I never said what else we were going to do. We become perfect angels to the Daughters at the Convent, then we wreck havoc by pulling many pranks but they won't suspect us because why would we ever do that to them." She ended by smiling very sweetly and batting her eyelashes innocently.

Arianna just laughed sitting on the floor, Alanna following her example. "But what would pranks be with out a little magic." As she said that she held up her hand that now shown with silver light. "I learned my magic from my nurse who actually was very advanced. I have many various areas of expertise- moving things, doing already written spells, throwing fire, transforming stuff; I can see the future, hide my and others magic, minor healing, knot magic, use any thing associated with the elements for any magic- call up winds, throw water, bend plants wills to mine, build walls of fire, talk to animals, etc; combat magic, sometime see other peoples magic- the ones who don't bother to hide their Gift and I like to experiment with the laws of magic- try new things that haven't been done or are not widely know. Do you think any of that would be helpful?"

Alanna coughed dryly. "Yes I do think some of that would be helpful". She called up her own Gift and showed Arianna her hand, which was now glowing an amethyst purple. "Me I can mainly heal, but also have a Gift, same as you, but I haven't done most of the stuff you know. But do you think you could do most of the magic." Alanna looked down, "I'm afraid to use my Gift because it may be more power than I could handle and I think it is cheating if you use it against someone who can't defend them selves against magic."

Arianna smiled, "That makes sense and sure I can do the magic if you'd really like. But if I do the magic for our pranks, promise me we'll have regular sessions where we will practice magic to build our magical endurance and experiment/learn new stuff. You won't have to do magic anywhere else but at that time."

Alanna bit her lip, thinking about her options. "I promise" she finally replied to Arianna's proposal.

The odd quiet that came after made both of them giggle and laugh. When they both stopped laughing Arianna got up, went over to her dresser and took off her shirt, her bandaging cloth still on. Arianna looked over at Alanna asking, "You don't mind if I take this off, do you? It's extremely uncomfortable."

Alanna seemed surprised. "Oh, no, Please go ahead I know what you feel. I just wish I could do the same, but I can wait 'til I get back to my room." Arianna turned her back to Alanna and took of the wretched bandaging cloth. Then she stuck a breast band on in its place then stuck an exceptionally light weight un-dyed cotton shirt on. When she turned around Alanna was again surprised- she didn't expect Arianna to be that voluptuous. And she definitely wasn't used to the person she knew as Arian to look so womanly; so naturally she stared. Arianna notice and just replied with a sigh "As lovely as they are, they can get in the way quite often and it is exceedingly annoying." Both the girls had to laugh. Then came the knock on the door. Their laughter came to a sudden stop. Alanna got up and opened the door and there stood all who had been at the swimming hole that afternoon.

"Hey, can we come in"? Was it Jonathan who asked? Arianna wasn't paying attention, she just replied, "sure".

Jon, Raoul, Alex, Caleb, Luciano, and Gary all came in to the room and took seats at various places, all of them staring at the very womanly person they knew as Arian.

The room was deathly silent; no one wanted to speak it seemed. Jon, used to things like this was the first to speak. "So would any one care to explain? And if you will, please be honest, it's the least you can do."

Alanna had to smile at the sincerity of his mini-speech. "Ok, I'll go first and you will hear the complete truth." Alanna said that with equal sincerity of Jon and saw that everyone believed her, so she told her story; everything- hating her dad, about her brother, her nurse, Coram, the trip to the Palace, a little of her life before she came, her want to always become a knight, and why she didn't go to the Convent. She certainly didn't tell them everything, but enough to let them know her a bit more. Every one seemed to except this, all but Luciano; he seemed to be having trouble digesting it.

"Well you pretty much know my life story". She looked at Arianna. "So I guess it's now her turn."

"Hello everybody", Arianna said pertly giving a brilliant smile to those around her. "Well, all of you I know don't know my real name so any guesses?" Alanna saw right through that friendliness- Arianna was trying to cover her nervousness: it wasn't working to well; she was scaring them more than anything.

When no one said anything Arianna dropped the false smile and went back to the 'normal' part of her. "Ok, that was a little over zealous. Sorry if I scared any of you. Well since none of you guessed, my name is Arianna, pretty closes to Arian isn't it. Here it goes."

Arianna sighed, "I grew up in Cymry's Ridge, I didn't lie about that, with parents who would have had me drowned when I wasn't the boy they had always wanted. The only reason I think they didn't is because there was a big deal when my mother got pregnant and there were too many witnesses when I was born to get away with it with out suspicion. Any ways, I grew up with basically no parents, only nurses, tutors, and a few friends in town, but I'll get to the friends later," Arianna gave every one a sly smile. "My parents, since they didn't get the boy they wanted, were going to make me a Lady so they could have _something_ to show off in Court. But, hello this is me we're talking about. Since I grew up in a life apathetic people all around, I naturally rebelled, just to give them a reason to despise me, instead of me having to deal with wondering why they hated me. I began rebelling at the lovely age of eight. Oh, such a young and innocent age, ruined. Shirking classes of court manners, proper Lady Etiquette, knitting, sewing, dancing, managing a house hold, endless book knowledge of un-useful stuff, etc. From the ripe age of six, I was started on about half those classes, by eight: all of them. They got really boring, really soon. It's a wonder I didn't skip off before, but them I didn't have a sense of controlling my self, I was always being told what to do and when. Finally I got fed up with it and didn't go to my classes one day. Oh, that day was complete bliss, the metaphorical chains were gone and no one ever put those particular ones back on, no matter how hard they tried." Arianna sighed, remembering that day of complete liberty.

"From that day on I never went to those lessons. Most of the time was in the last place they would have thought to look. I hid out in the library. They all thought I hated to read because of they way I acted toward the books given to me. The only reason I didn't like those books were because they were boring. If they would have given me books I liked they would have thought to look where I had been.

"Other than that I ran into town to play with all the kid there; all at least a year older, most were two or three. That's where I first learned to fight. They knew I was the Count's daughter, but they didn't care, to them I was just one of the kids. Those were good days. I got into so much trouble with them. It pissed the villagers off so much. Stealing fruit, strewing laundry about, letting loose chickens, all sorts of mayhem.

"As in a normal town the kid had there own separate groups, who hung out with who and what not. Well the adversaries of our group decided they wanted something to do.

I was almost nine, it was one of those days I decided to visit the village. I was on my way home one night and they caught me alone after I had said goodnight to my acquaintances and decided to teach me a lesson for 'coming into their territory'. A bunch of bullshit I might add. My friend had taught me how to defend myself, but not against nine other people. So naturally I got beaten to a bloody pulp. I lay where they left me for an hour maybe two before I could move and drag my self back to the castle. I had just gotten in to my room when my favorite nurse, Deirdre, came in. She was the only one in the entire castle who actually understood and loved me and I always felt guilty when skipping because of her, she was the only one who cared for me. Every night when I came back from hiding from my tutors she always worried about me. She knew there was nothing she could do but help me as she could. When she saw me laying on my bed my clothes ripped and blood-spattered she rushed over and was the one who took care of me that night. That was my first Healing and it was quite painful. I think she did that on purpose to teach me a lesson. When I woke up the next morning and was very sore. The first thing I saw when I woke up was Deirdre. Before I was even awake enough to think she started lecturing me on how I shouldn't be doing what I was and how I should be doing what my parents wanted me to. That was when I broke down and started crying. I had never cried before because I didn't know what I was missing. I was overwhelmed with that feeling of love that I had never felt before. I told her how I was feeling and why I did stuff. To me, I think she was firstly scared out of her wits because that was the only time she had ever seen me cry and for something like that. She comforted me while I let it all out. Then she said she would be there for anything that I needed. It was at that moment I realized I didn't have to be as apathetic to everyone in my life. I opened up to her and let her help me. Deirdre took over the role of Mother to me, or even an older sister who I shared everything with. She was also the one who taught me how to use my Gift before it went out of control, like it could have done when I was getting thrown around.

"I kept on going to the town after that though not as often, but enough to show I still cared for friends. I actually spent about two days a week in the village and surprisingly enough, 4 days with my tutors. After my breakdown, my nurse talked to my tutors about me having lessons I liked. I got math, geography, history, literature, logic, astronomy, art, music, philosophy, and a magick. The magick was taught by Deirdre, who told me I got my gift from my mother's side of the family. I enjoyed every single class I had. It worked out pretty well. I also joined the castle guard twice a week for exercise. They taught me what I wanted to know even though if my parents found out they would have been in a lot of trouble. I found out that most of the people in the castle and some in the village had some reason to dislike my parents. Once they got to know me they all had a strong liking for me, which I think saved my life more than once when I got in trouble. I consumed all the knowledge I could; spent the entire day from 9:00 A.M. to 8 P.M.; altogether about eleven hours with only a break for lunch. By the time of the summer after my eleventh birthday my instructors had taught me all they could. Deirdre said she had taught me all the magick she could (which was quite a lot). After that I had so much free time.

"My group I hung out with lost all its immaturity and found themselves bored as well. That was when they all started working, either taking up after their father's business or one of his father's friend's businesses. So instead of hanging out with them during the day, we decided to meet at the tavern and talk over what was going on. And of course we got drunk sometimes, but hey, who hasn't. That was where I learned to hold my alcohol well. Believe me; you wouldn't have wanted to go home to my nurse drunk. The first time I did my ears were burned off with the fire that came out of her mouth. After that I taught my self to hold my self very well. I could drink about 11 shots of strait hard liquor with out even feeling drunk. When I get up above that, then I start feeling it." Every one in the room was staring at her like it was unbelievable, even though they did. "From the looks of it you really want to know how I figured that out. Well, every now and then my friends and I had little drinking games and contests. Gambling on the out come of who could drink the most or who would win the card game. In the drinking games I usually won. Even the other men who occupied the tavern challenged me; I still won, most of the time. After every one of those nights I woke up in the morning with the worst hang over that any one could imagine. Luckily I never got in trouble for that." Arianna furrowed her brow contemplating. "Come to think of it, I never really got in trouble for anything. The only really bad thing that happened with alcohol was my group being asked politely to leave and we did so courteously." She smiled. "Those were good days."

Her face went somber once more. "Now for the real reason I had to leave my town with it nice life behind." Another sigh.

"During my last year there I had … ah… grown up let's say, and a whole lot." The blush that had spread across her face told everyone just what she meant. "I, of course, noticed, but I didn't expect others to. Alas, everyone who cared for me noticed, too. I don't know if I was lucky or not. Included in those people who cared for me were my friends in the village, who were mostly boys with about two or three respectable girls, mixed in the lot. In early January they all subtly dropped hints that they would like to see me in a dress.

"My nurse, Deirdre, who of course noticed my changes, wanted me to start wearing dresses. We argued about it like mother and daughter, but she eventually won by saying "would you like to be mistaken for a trollop and dragged away unwillingly by a man who thinks that this is all just a game you play?" I blanched at that thought and gave in to her expertise. She also said that she had let me do this through the winter only because the lacked the cloth to make dresses for the cold and now that the weather was getting better I had to act like a women not a wanna-be boy. So by January 10th an unbleached, soft, but thick wool shirt and a layered indigo skirt laid out where I normally would have seen a shirt and breeches. Deirdre, as usual, was waiting for me to wake up. The only change in this morning was me having to get in a skirt with Deirdre's help. When I looked in my mirror I noticed that the outfit accented my figure very nicely. She even put my hair up. It all felt quite weird.

"It was Sunday so every one in the village was taking a sabbatical. So after breakfast I went down to the town. As I walked down the main road to get to the tavern where all my friends were, no one recognized me. They all just stared at me, not waving hi as they would normally. When I walked in to the tavern the same thing happened; they didn't seem to know me. I was in a good mood that day feeling flirty and all. I had never flirted before because it didn't seem right when I was in breeches. But today I look like the woman I was supposed to be, so I decided I was going to give it a try. My friends were still staring at as I walked over to the table. When I got to the table I said "Hello, how might you all be doing today"? I usually didn't talk like that so they still didn't realize who I was. They all stumbled over and sputtered their speech. One of the lads, called Colby (who was normally soft spoken), squinted at me and asked "May I ask who you are, my lady?" I just laughed more. I mean, come on, I'm in a dress and my friends are asking who I am, somebody they thought always wore a shirt and breeches.

I got over my laughing enough to pout (fake of course and with a very girly, but real sounding, voice) "Why, Colby you saw me just last night, I can't believe you don't remember me." All his friend just snickered and nudged him asking him why he hadn't told them about spending the night with a lady, while he helplessly tried to defend himself. I of course just chuckled along with them. I went back to my normal voice and helped Colby denied his friends' charges. "Colby, I'm just teasing." Finally people recognized me and chuckled even more. I kept on saying "Well, obviously it's me. Who else would even come near any of you with a ten foot pole? And look, you even got your fantasy- me in a dress. Now don't you think you could make some room for a lady to join you, you ruffians?"

"That day was the best day I had in the village. I got to see my friends from a whole different perspective. It used to be that I was unavailable to them and them to me. Now, it was different. That day I showed them that I was a women not just a comrade, like the other boys. They saw me as the lady I was and treated me like it. From that point on, no matter what I wore, either breeches or skirts, I was regarded like before I wore a dress and like I was that day- the two types mixed and homogenized. I loved it.

"Most of the boys in my group had sweet hearts, but the rest of them flirted with me relentlessly. I flirted back, toying with each of them. All of them put up with all the others hitting on me and my toying with the others- none of them were at all serious about me. At least that was the way until about late February. Then it started to change for one person. One day Colby got all huffy and started trying to get them to stop their flirtations with me. Everyone else just laughed, asking what had gotten in to him and calling him jealous.

"Before I even wore a dress, I always wanted the kind of attention that I had got then. But me, the secret hopeless romantic, only wanted one person. Any guesses on whom"? Nobody ventured a guess, but Arianna saw in their minds who they all thought. "You were all thinking the right guess. Yes, it was shy Colby, with his gorgeous pale skin, dark hair and emerald eyes; the one who never had the glib tongue. I had always secretly liked him, but kept it to myself. I, mean, what girl in her right mind would tell a group of guys who she liked. When I saw him trying to defend my honor from the others I knew that he liked me too. It was so obvious even though he tried to deny it. I kept it to myself and went on pretending not to notice. After a little while Colby stopped saying any thing about it and kept to himself, not venturing a comment on anything. He was so depressed that it saddened me just to look at him. I somehow understood that he couldn't stand watching the one he liked be hit on by other guys. They were right, he was jealous, but didn't have the talent of sweet talking to me, so he kept quiet.

"One day, I think the first week of March, I couldn't stand seeing him like that any more so I wrote him a note saying 'I always have liked you, I hope you feel the same'. I kept in my pocket for the entire day. Finally it left my pocket and went to him. As I was saying good bye to every one that night I slipped it into his hand giving him a small kiss that I know no one else noticed but him. He started, as any one would that had just been taken by surprise, but all I did was leave the tavern only looking back over my shoulder to give, supposedly, a last flirtatious smile to everyone. To me I only focused on Colby. Walking home I felt like I was in a dream; I felt like a burden had been lifted from me and I felt like I could float.

"The next time I saw all of my acquaintances, at the end of that second week in March, all was normal except that my soon to be boy had brightened up and wasn't so dejected. When I walked in I was greeted with the normal cheer. Every thing was as it had been. We had a couple of drinks; nothing too bad, talked, and just hung out. When it was time to go home I said good bye just as the last time. I came to Colby last, I was mildly surprise when he slipped a note in to my hand and murmmered in my ear in an astonishingly silky and seductive voice that made me want to melt right there, "Meet me under the willow by the river."

I walked out being careful not to stumble; my knees were weak and I felt like I had been hit with Eros's Arrow, which in some ways I had. I lit a mage-light so I could read my note.

To my Paramour

I've watched from a-far

Afraid to intrude

Afraid to get hurt

You brightened the world for me

In my darkest hour

What you have shown me-

Is all I could ask for in life

I hope it lasts forever

"It wasn't the best piece of poetry I had ever read but it meant more to me than any thing in the world. I almost ran to the river with joy, not wanting to wait to see my beloved. Though I didn't run I got there in good time the only thing that went through my mind was 'wonder what's going to happen'. Once under the willow I hid not wanting any one to see me.

Finally I heard footsteps and the wispier of my name "Arianna?" come through the trees. Colby walked by my hiding spot and I slipped silently behind him whispering seductively "My lover, you took so long, I pined for you." He turned around to face me. I never realized how tall he was, a head above me. To me I always thought of him as an innocent boy, who knew of only puppy love. Now I saw him as a man, all knowing and masculine, just holding me tightly in his arms, nothing else. He initiated the conversation. "I have always found you beautiful, even before the dresses came, but I just kept to my self, knowing I had no chance. Yes, I did get jealous when you started you that insufferable flirting." He tweaked my nose smiling at his little joke. I just smiled back and pulled him down to the ground so I could lie in his arms. I replied to him in an innocent, but a devil of a smile on "Oh, but they were all so irresistible, I couldn't help it." Colby just let it go, knowing it I was being sarcastic. We lay there just being comforted by each others presence and I guess we just fell asleep.

A bell tolled. The loud noise woke us up with a start. It rang five times.

"SHIT" was my cry. "Deirdre is going to kill me for not coming home last night. Hopefully she doesn't notice that I was gone, and just went to bed knowing I'd be home later. Oh, I hope it happened that way or else I'm screwed." I had started to pace, but Colby stopped me by my shoulders saying sweetly "Don't worry. It will all work out in the end. It's not the end of the world." I had stopped my worrying as soon as he had started talking; his voice had that kind of effect on me. All I could do was smile and was rewarded with his own illuminating one as he turned me around and pulled me to his chest.

I was first to pull away. "Colby, I have to go, I'll be missed soon…" he put a finger over my mouth signaling that I didn't have to explain.

"I know. Come here again tomorrow so we can enjoy each other's company."

"Ok, I'll come," was what I said as I turned to run up to the castle before my maids came and woke me.

"And I came the next night and the next. We kept doing that until I had to leave. We sometimes just talked sometimes not. No cloths came off but only because it was the beginning. I really did love him, but that was all taken away." There was a sadness there that was getting healed and only time could complete it. Arianna laughed, but it was a rueful laugh not a happy one.

There was a pause as she reflected on all she had told. A small laugh broke the silence. Arianna was back to her normal self now and laughing at something.

"Listen to me telling a bunch of guys about my former love. Gods now I'm embarrassed. I hope none of you were really mortified by what I said." She gave a self-satisfied smile to the room. "Well you know my story, so now what."

"Um, Arianna you forgot something". Alanna was the one who pointed it out. Arianna just looked at her questioningly. Alanna sighed. "You forgot to tell us why you had to leave".

"Oh yah. I got caught in the orchard." Arianna said this so matter of factly that they all knew she was back to what they knew as normal. "It was by a maid of my parents. She was out there at early dawn to pick some flowers and she found us. Ran right up to my parents, she did and brought them down to see for themselves. Of course I got in trouble and was locked away. I wasn't allowed out of my room for the whole next week and when I was it was to be taken up to the Convent. I never found out what happened top Colby. I really miss him a lot. I snuck off the first night on the road forged a letter and came here".

The room was silent. No one seem to want to talk. The first person to dare was Luciano. He had sat through the whole story with a frown on his face. His disbelief was clearly stated on his face.

"How do we know you two are really telling the truth. I mean, you've lied to us pretty convincingly, so why would you tell the truth now?" That single question rang through the air into the silence.

When coming into the room to sit, Luciano had chosen to stay in the shadows. Now he had walked into the middle of the make-shift circle with his back to Arianna. Big mistake.

Before any one knew what was happening Luciano's legs were flying out from under him. He landed flat on his back with a small sharp knife at his throat and Arianna sitting on top of him. A very intimate position turned deadly. An acidic voice was in his ear was whispering maliciously "If I was lying through that whole thing I wouldn't have been able to do that just now, especially since that is not taught here". The move Arianna pulled looked easy enough but it took grace and smoothness to perfect it the way Arianna had. She let him up disgustedly. Once up he wiped off his clothes of imaginary dust, and went back to the shadows, not with a look of humility, but one of understanding and respect.

Luciano understood why Arianna had done that and had to admire her. She had proved to him what she was- a fighter. She never had been one to be a soft-handed noble lady, and he now saw that, as if the Gods had a veil taken off of his eyes and showed him Arianna's true nature (**_yay, he's not being a dumb-ass anymore_**). Now that he saw the fierceness and determination to do only what she want, he had to marvel at her. Also it seemed like the goddess of love had chosen to strike at him. In a flash second he wanted to get to know her a lot more- and in more than one way. (A/N: coughcough I hope all of you got that underlying meaning). Luciano went over all of this abrupt information. '_Nah_,' he thought decidedly. '_it just that something new arrived and it was fascinating, but that was it nothing more that a curiosity_.' (**_He's a bit weird_**)

When he came out of his thought every one was talking. He seemed to have missed a lot- every one was talking and asking questions like they were all friends as they had been. Looking around, he put away his reserve and joined the jovial conversation in front of him. The next question asked was from Alanna. She was looking at Jon.

"So what are you thinking of doing about us?" She hid the fact that she and Arianna had been caught by his father, the good King himself.

"Well, I was think about that my self," Jonathan replied in a relaxed voice. "What I'm going to do is nothing. I think you deserve to stay here and earn your shield. I see no reason, beside the fact that is against the law that you shouldn't be able to stay. You've proved you're able to keep up with us and if this hadn't happened you'd still be living in secret".

Alanna smiled, not at all surprised. "I'm glad you think we're worthy. But we're going to have to leave tomorrow. We were caught be your father on our way in". Stares of disbelief looked at her. "I know you all wish we could stay but by the King's personal orders we leave tomorrow at dawn for the Convent". No one in the room was happy about it, but knew there was no way to change it, so the questions continued.

Finally everyone ran out of questions. It was rather late so they all decided, unvoiced, that it was time to go. Every one filed out of Arianna's room, into the hallway.

"When does your carriage leave?" Jonathan asked.

Alanna answered, "At dawn tomorrow." She looked at all their sad faces and laughed weakly. "Don't worry. We'll both be back in time for all of your knighthoods."

With all said and done everyone said their good byes and went back to their rooms. The only sound besides footsteps was the sentence "And this is only the beginning." There was no clue to as who had said it, there never would be.

**_WOW. That is a long ass chapter. Fricken' 16 pages. Well that's what I get for revising it. But you have to admit- Arianna's story being added was a good thing even thought it took up ...?... 7+ pages. Whatever. shakes head in incredulity Hope you enjoy this long chapter. Please review. The following chapters have also been revised, even if it's not noticeable. Hope you enjoy. _**

_**P.S. (this isn't even the longest chapter)**_


	4. The Trouble With Love

**A/N: to all the romance fans who are reading this- this chapter has some romance but it might not very good. Me, I love some romances but I don't think I can write it very well. I hope all enjoy. And this is a lot shorter than the last chapter. Hope it's still good. **

Chapter Three: The Trouble with Love

**Late August/5 months after arrival at Palace**

The Dancing Dove was filled with people and smoke. Jonathan wound his way through the throng and went to George. When George saw him, he beckoned Jon to follow him upstairs. Once in George's room they sat across from each other.

"I take it you know what happened," Jon asked once they'd settled knowing George would have only done this if he knew information was coming.

"I know what happened, but not who; Stephen got it second hand from one of the new holsters."

"It was Arian and Alan, or I should say Alanna and Arianna. They leave

tomorrow at dawn for the Convent."

"So what happened?" George sounded a little shaken.

Jon conveyed the day's event. "It was weird to see that, especially after seeing Arian- Arianna- with a full chest. Gods that was strange. Well I might have to get used to it because they are coming back. Alanna is going to write me when she's coming back and she is going to be wearing a dress with Arianna. That is going to be a shock." George chuckled.

"Hey, you're going to see them too, so be ready." Jon said almost laughing, despite himself.

"Well I hope the Convent is ready for them because they are going to be trouble."

The Prince smiled broadly "Yes, I agree. I think we should go back downstairs and have a good time. Alan- Alanna said they were going to be back for our knighthoods so we shouldn't worry too much." Jon got up and went towards the door. "Coming?" then headed out the door as George followed him.

**6 months after arrival at the Convent/ February/Alanna and Arianna- 12**

"We shall find out who did this and they will be punished severely."

Alanna, Arianna and all the other young Ladies stood in a line listening to Mahira's, the First Daughter, lecture. It was the sixth prank that had been pulled in the last three months. Once again everyone had to listen to the Lecture. 'You will be caught and punished …blah, blah, blah.' Alanna had heard it all before.

No one but Arianna and Alanna knew who did the pranks because it was their own special work. Once they had arrived, the plan begun. It had taken three months to become perfect angels to every one, including the students, and to also know the entire lay out of the building- hidden doors, escape paths. Then once no one would suspect them they started their tricks. One was dying a Daughter's hair a shocking blue; another magicking all (including their own) the young Ladies fans to bite their owner; this time it was making the crocheting needle attack the users hair and crochet it. Arianna made sure to get all the needles so it wouldn't single out anybody and to hide the magic that had been done so no one with the Gift could trace it back to the owner.

'I don't think Mahira is very happy' Alanna Mind-sent to Arianna with glee. Alanna didn't know how she got the gift to talk to Arianna through mind speech, but it was pretty damn useful.

'No she's not, but her hair does look better' Arianna replied with merriment. Alanna stifled a laugh as to not call attention to herself

"You are dismissed to lunch." Was the sound that roused Alanna and Arianna from their thoughts.

After getting food they sat down in their usual corner table that they had chosen to sit at to stay away from everyone. People didn't bother them because why would you bother the new, quiet, polite people? They had started eating when Cynthra, who was one year older than them, came over with her eating tray.

"Nice prank" was Cynthra's greeting.

Alanna and Arianna looked at her startled. They stared at the chestnut topped, round, sunny faced young Lady.

"How did you know?" Arianna stuttered, - and cursing herself inwardly for not trying to deny it. Oh well the ruse was up.

"When you hid your passage you only hid it from Gifted people, not ones with the Sight." That was Cynthra's logical

"Well, aren't you clever?" Alanna said spitefully disappointed in her and Arianna's plan. Cynthra looked sad; she was one who never liked hate. "I'm sorry Cynthra, I didn't mean to be a bitch" Alanna sounded very sincere. "It's just that I didn't like some one discovering our secret." That made her smile.

"I'd like to help you," Cynthra said suddenly. "I have some ideas that might work but need some help finishing them. Do you think we could all work together?"

'What do you think,' Alanna Mind-sent Arianna.

'Well, I like her and I don't care if disagree, but she has a good mind and I'm letting her in' Arianna replied. Alanna gave her consent

"So, partner, what are these wonderful pranks I've been hearing about" Arianna asked Cynthra as Alanna pulled up a chair for her to sit in.

**1yr 6months after arrival at Convent/ Feb again/ Alanna and Arianna- 13**

Alanna was once again sneaking in to the city. She was headed through the February snow and slush to the Painted Bird, popular Inn, home to the Rouges of the City Of The Gods. She had started sneaking off into the City this previous fall; after she was an angel and knew the Covent's lay out to the point if you blind folded her she could go any where unhindered. The Rouges knew who and what she was and accepted her. They learned she was not fair game for 'play' as were the tavern maids and flower sellers. One Rouge, who taught the others she was not fair game, tried to get her into his bed found himself on the floor with a broken nose and bruises where he thought he'd never be bruised. Alanna had even gotten some applause for that.

Now she was going to her bi-weekly fighting lessons with Shylock, whom she considered her friend and teacher. He talked to her after that incident, the only time she had ever shown her skills to anyone besides Arianna. Her teacher had offered to teach her more hand to hand combat than she thought she could have ever known and the use of most weapons. She had told Arianna about them but Arianna just asked her to teach her in the mornings because she was not a late night person, when it came to getting up early. So now Alanna and Arianna worked out every morning.

Shylock was kind, courteous, and soft-spoken; he was only quiet until got to know a person after that he was all laughter, listening, and fun. Also, he was a bit of a theatrical person, dramatizing his word and adding flourishes to his movements; Alanna thought he liked to give amusement. He had midnight black hair; liquid blue, soulful eyes; and had an understanding look to him. Alanna liked him right away, more than she did George but in a little different way. When Shylock looked at her, her insides lit up with a warm pleasant fire; when he spoke in his secretive, light tenor voice, her heart beat as fast as a rabbit's when a hunter was near (not that she felt hunted though).

Tonight's lesson was going to be fun, yet painful. _No it's only going to be fun,_ she told herself sternly. She forced down her feelings by telling herself it was only lust and by the she arrived the feelings were only a memory and if they got out of hand again Shylock would never know. Shylock was waiting for her at the Painted Bird's entrance. "Hello again my dear Alanna, it is once again time for your lessons. Follow me." Alanna almost melted from his voice and with a mental '_Damn it_', she followed behind the Inn and into an open yard.

"We are going to try something new today," Shylock announced as he passed her a dull practice sword. "Tonight and on, you will be fighting with a sword. Come into the middle here and I shall instruct you. I expect you to be practicing with the other weapons I've loaned you, while you are not here. Also I think you should try to come for a third in the week so you can practice those weapons with someone."

Alanna was still a little lost and just replied spacily "I try to do that."

'_It's ten months since I started training again and he's already teaching me swordplay. Hey, this is going to be fun'_.

"Stand like this" Shylock told her as he demonstrated, then bent down to fix her feet. When he came back up again he looked at her face asking "How is your friend doing. What weapon is she favoring?"

"Arianna is doing great. She is favoring daggers and hidden weapons and is as good as me," she said getting used to the new stance, while being entranced by his eyes. "I think she'll be better at them than me." She managed to not stutter, though her mind had gone blank.

"Well good for her. Sometime she should come down and have a bout with me."

"Ok, I'll tell her".

"Now, for the basic pass of swordplay." That statement had shaken Alanna out of her stupor and made her concentrate on the task at hand.

**1yr 7months after arrival at Convent/ March/ Still both 13**

'_She's a good student. A very good student. She learns faster than anyone I know. Soon she'll be able to handle more than one person. She told me she worked out every morning with Arianna, but I didn't think it'd help that much; maybe it's just her_.' Shylock was sitting on a bench, sweating after a bout with Alanna. It was March, only a month after first starting swordplay, and already Alanna was giving him a run for his money. She could now beat him once out of three rounds. That was amazing. '_I'd better start teaching her really complex movements now that she's this good_'. Soon, she'd be better than him, and that would be an outstanding accomplishment. It would be great because, even though Alanna didn't know, he was the best swordsman in all of Tortall. He had been trained from a young age the how to's of weapons along with many other skills that had proven useful. It was all thanks to the Disas'

The Disas' were warriors like the Shang, trained from young childhood but specialized in weapons more than hand-to-hand combat. The Disas' were also more secretive and fewer in number. People of the Disas' were chosen specially by a 'priest' who could tell the Chosen from the not. That was why they were few- the Chosen were God touched with luck and given adaptability to the lifestyles of a Disa. Their patron Goddess was Zeria- courage, luck, wisdom, duty and change. They were secretive because they were only called upon for, at a hefty price, assassinations, and help in war fare (which side depended on the morals and causes of each country). You could call them mercenaries, but this special group was more; they had morals (usually) and could win a war when hired. They were trained for everything from Court manners to many languages and academics, anything in warfare to healing, and managing households. A problem now was that the Disas' numbers had diminished dramatically in the last few years because of unsolved murders and mysterious deaths. How this could happen, no one knew. Everyone attached to the Disas' was sworn to certain oaths because of the strange uniqueness of this small group.

Shylock now was regretting his oath; his oath of love. Love led to having trust, trust led to no lies, and no lies meant you had to spill your secret, so therefore the oath. He liked Alanna, but much, much more than he was allowed to. With a passion, he yearned to be with Alanna every minute of the day; just to look at her- her smooth stubborn face with its pert little nose, her wiry, lightly muscled form, her dazzling smile, and her gorgeous hypnotizing purple eyes. Also to hear her sardonic, eloquent, honey-sweet voice. He also desired to know what was under that dark shirt she always wore, but pushed back his feelings because of his oath. But she was so beautiful; to him if not any body else and even if she didn't think so herself. He felt that if she left, and he never saw her again, he be depressed beyond words; feeling so lonely with out her there. He didn't want to tell her his feelings because he knew she would be scared when he started to talk of love. '_If it even is that_,' he thought with chagrin. He wanted to know her past but dare not ask in fear of what she might want to know. He was now very confused.

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. "Shylock, are you ok? I've been trying to get your attention for awhile now." Shylock smiled and assured her he was fine. "Ok. I got to get back to the Convent. See ya." She smiled him a good bye.

'_What a glorious smile_' Shylock thought to himself as Alanna walked out of the yard. '_Damn it, just damn it_.'

**_A/N: I hope you like the story so far and if you have any comments (I don't care what) just click the little review button and say- well type- your thoughts. I'd like to hear what you think. And as a name meaning, Disa means 'double' in Greek._**

**_P.S Because Arianna and Alanna became perfect angels that means they do the womanly arts well. So yes if they had to they would knit, cook, and dance all pretty well. _**


	5. A Little Bit of Alcohol Goes a Long Way

**A/N: I'd like to entitle all (well most) of the alcohol to my friend Jade Drake. And to those who thought she was twelve when she was having romantic thoughts- she was thirteen as it said in bold letters and she's older in wisdom if not age. Besides they marry sometimes at the age of 15 so I seem to think that they mature faster than we do today. And sorry I haven't put this up sooner but I have been a little busy with too many things**

**It gets sorta PG-13 in this chapter in a spot.**

Chapter 4: A Little Bit of Alcohol Goes a Long Way

**1year 9months after arrival at the Convent/ May13- Alanna's 14th **

It was a warm May night and the Painted Bird was full of drunken laughter. Alanna and Arianna had snuck out of the Convent to go celebrate Alanna's 14th birthday at the Bird. Arianna was a little nervous because it was her first time going down to the Inn for drinking. Since it was Alanna's birthday Arianna was paying for everything. So far Alanna was on her third screwdriver (**_A/N: for those who do not know what a screwdriver is, it is Vodka and orange juice mixed_**) and was getting just a _little_ tipsy (**_Hint, hint nudge, nudge,sarcasm_**). Arianna had had just finished her first margarita and was about to order a pina colada when Alanna finished her screwdriver and (with the encouragement of the Rouges who knew she were also drunk) went to play cards. Arianna decided against the pina colada and went to make sure Alanna didn't get too carried away- unlike Arianna, who could hold her alcohol _very_ well, Alanna got very drunk very easily; a lightweight. Arianna squeezed in between people and got to Alanna in the center of the group surrounding the card table. Arianna grimaced when she saw what card game Alanna was playing. She was, with four others, playing a version of Slap Jack (**_A/N: and yes it is Slap Jack_**). The rules of the game were to slap the jacks when they came up, but if you slap the wrong card you drink a shot of rum and depending on how many shot of rum you had by the end of the round you had to pay the winner- one shot, one piece of copper etc. Also if lost the game, by not having any jacks, you took a shot and paid. It was just a lovely game for Alanna to be playing.

When Alanna realized Arianna was there she ordered a margarita.

"Hey, what do I look like; a damn maid" Arianna replied to her request

Alanna looked her up and down. "You look close enough to me"

Arianna exclaimed and lightly hit her "And you're drunk"

"I meant normally."

Arianna just went to the bar "Hey, Dirk, Give me a margarita for Lady Alanna and make it virgin." The barkeeper just grinned. "Also a pina colada for me"

When Arianna returned half the rum bottle was gone. Arianna set down the virgin margarita in front of Alanna who tasted it and whined "Hey, there's no alcohol in it. I want that" and pointed at the pina colada.

"This," Arianna replied sweetly, rattling the tankard. And the chugged it all down in one gulp to the laughs of the tavern members. "Ooops, all gone"

Alanna just glared at her "Humph"

"Oh, Alanna I really don't think you need anything more to drink," came Shylock's sweet, flippant voice from the stairs. Alanna's heart flip-flopped. He just leaned his slender form against the stairwell wall. "You've had quite enough" he said smoothly.

'_Damn he looks good. No, no bad Alanna. I can't like him. But he just radiates with wonderfulness. No! No! No!_' Alanna fought an emotional battle. '_So lovely, just gorgeous in his own, special way only I can see. Hmmmm_,' she dreamily to herself. '_Such a nice body_'. Realization struck her like a brick. '_I really like him. I really do, it's not just lust. And I just realized it. Gods I'm stupid,_' she was mentally disgusted at her own stupidity.

Arianna's voice roused her from her mental stupor. "I have to agree with you there Shylock," Arianna was smiling. "She's had three screwdrivers and who knows how many shots of rum," She proclaimed. "Just think of the hangover she'll have tomorrow." That roused a laugh out of every one, even Alanna.

"Arianna," Shylock said quietly in her ear. "With your permission can I take Alanna to go get her birthday gift? It wouldn't be suitable to be given down here." Arianna looked skeptical. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that. Beside if it was, why would I ask your permission first?"

'_Not that I haven't thought about it_,' thought Shylock innocently

"You'd ask so I wouldn't be suspicious that you'd do any thing," replied Arianna sniffed. (**_A/N: hey I just figured out a favorite word- malicious. Don't ask._**)

"Yes, but then if I didn't ask and just took her into my room you'd be even more wary of me and then where would I be."

Arianna laughed jovially. "Fine you win. Go and take her to get her gift."

Alanna followed Shylock up the stairs wonder what her precious present was. As the came to Shylock's door he asked, "Can you close your eyes, I want this to be a wonderful surprise." Alanna obeyed. Shylock took her hand ('_Ooh, I wonder what this is_' Alanna thought happily to herself) and led her in to the room. ('_That spoiled my good thoughts_.' Alanna mentally sulked.) He let go of her hand and she heard stuff being moved about in the room. The shuffling stop and Shylock said "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes, "Oh glory" she exclaimed as she saw that Shylock held a sword. It was in a dark metal sheath with a crystal the size of a small plum embedded into the top of the hilt. Alanna took the sword from Shylock and pulled it out of its sheath. The sword was thin and light but had a broadsword's double edge; the hilt fit perfectly in her palm and it was the perfect weight and length. It fit her perfectly in every way possible.

"Shylock how did you get this, it must be custom made, I…" Alanna asked.

Shylock cut her off with a laugh, "Actually I found it at a good second hand armory. It may be second hand, but I only glanced at it and I immediately thought of you. I must have been Fate if you say it. The owner of the place said it was found near barony Olau in some ruins, so it must be pretty old. I had to clean it up a little but other than that, it was used very little. I really hope you like it." Alanna looked up into Shylock's dark, sensitive face and saw something that frightened her but at the same time made her tingly with happiness. He was looking at her with a passionate fondness she had never seen before.

She looked away from his face, speaking softly "I love it, it's wonderful." She felt him slouch with disappointment. "I really do like it" and with that she looked at his face again and gave him a friendly hug him to make him feel better. Later she wondered where she missed her common sense, but now she, Alanna, turned her friendly hug into an impassioned fiery embrace. Shylock started a bit but then relaxed and put his arms around her too, holding her firmly, stroking her now shoulder length hair. They stood for a few moments in a warm silence. Shylock was just starting to really enjoy this and about to go further, but then Alanna, coming to her better senses, broke the silence.

"Stop, cease and desist for one moment." She forced herself (it was really quite hard for her) to let go of Shylock. "I shouldn't be doing this. It only happened because of my drunkenness is taking over my judgment... I..I.."

Shylock looked taken back. "I thought you liked what we were doing because you started it."

Alanna sat down on the bed. "I did like it, but it shouldn't be happening, it's not right, even though I think I love you." She sharply in took her breath at what she just said. '_Damn it, I promised my self I would never tell him. Stupid drunkenness_.' She slapped herself mentally- and quite hard too, and put her head in her hands.

Shylock looked like a fish out of water.

Alanna laughed dryly- at herself and at Shylock- then took a deep breath. "I liked you from the first time I saw you, a lot more than called for. I thought it was just lust so I pushed the feeling away and tried my best to forget about it. Every time I saw you I had to push the feeling away. But tonight I realized- after so damned long- that it was more than lust." She hung her head and laughed ironically. "You want to know the real reason I pushed the so-called lust away." She looked up at Shylock, smiling sardonically. "I'm afraid of love, funny isn't it? I can't explain it any better so just except it as an explanation."

Shylock listened to Alanna contemplatively. '_I never knew or would have guessed she felt that way. Damn, this makes my life even more complicated. It was ok when I liked her because I knew I could never have her. But now, she likes me back, and that makes it harder to resist her_.'

"Please say something. I can't stand the silence." Alanna's shaky voice broke his thoughts.

"Ok, but I might sound stupid," he teased, the sobered up. "I think you were pretty brave saying what you did."

"Only as an explanation for my out break of thought," replied Alanna in a matter of factly voice.

"Still I wouldn't have been able to say it even as an explanation. For me there is only one way." Shylock looked directly into Alanna's eye and both their hearts swelled with fiery keenness. "Don't be scared."

He lightly pulled Alanna off the bed and drew her close to him. She was mesmerized. Using his fingers he gently lifted her chin to have her look at him. They looked into each others eyes both pair alit with an understanding love. As Shylock leaned down to kiss her, Alanna put her arms around his neck and pulled her self closer to him. He kissed her slow at first - to make sure she was fine with what he was doing- then a bit faster and with even more enthusiasm than before. Lips were pressed together trying to equal the passion felt by the two. Soon she let his tongue into her mouth. In and out it went caressing the inside of her mouth. They stood for who knows how long, just taking in each others love and passion, kissing like they never wanted to be separated. And in their minds that was how it was going to be- never apart. She started to nibble on his ear and he started to kiss her neck. Both of them sighed loudly with pleasure. They started leaning towards the bed, but Alanna stopped before they could not stop from falling onto the bed.

"Not yet. We only just met, remember," Alanna teased. Shylock looked mockingly sad. Alanna laughed, "We might want to get back to the rest of the party. People will wonder what happened."

She took a step forward towards the door and fell over her own feet. Shylock chuckled.

"I must be drunker than I thought" Alana expressed her amusement then whispered under her breath "Stupid drunkenness."

Shylock heard and hid a snort of laughter. "Alanna, why don't I help you down to the common room?" Alanna just pouted and grudgingly accepted. They headed out the door side by side, Alanna clinging to Shylock to hold her self up. Half way to the stairs Alanna remembered she had her present in Shylock's room and told him so.

"Shall I escort my lady fair to go get it," asked Shylock.

"No, I'll be fine but please inform any one who asks, that we were testing out my present."

"And I'll tell them that you had to use the privy as an excuse for your absence when I return with out you."

"Thank you." Alanna replied. She kissed him and walked back to the room, stumbling every few steps and walking sideways into the walls all while singing to her self. Shylock just gave a soft laugh as he watched her go. '_She's so gorgeous_' he thought merrily with a mental dreamy smile on.

Arianna saw and heard Alanna coming down the stairs with a thunk and thud here and there and walked to meet her.

"Gods, what took you so long," Arianna asked Alanna as she stumbled off the last step of the stair well.

"It's not entirely my fault," said Alanna. "It's just that I wanted to try out my new present." ('_Which isn't totally a lie_,' Alanna reflected. "_Shylock is a lovely present_'). Then Alanna showed Arianna her sword.

Arianna whistled. "It's sweet. I hope it works really well for you," she smiled.

"Thanks." Alanna smiled back.

"So what you going to call it."

"I don't know, but I'll think about it. But for now I think we'd better go back to the Convent and get at least a few hours of sleep."

"Sure why not."

They both headed towards the door and only Alanna looked back to give Shylock a very sweet smile, before heading out into the night. Arianna noticed.

"Oh, Arianna, do you think I could have that hang over remedy in the morning," Alanna asked absentmindedly as she staggered down the street, holding on to Arianna for support who stumble with the extra weight, while trying to keep up right her self. "I think I'm going to need it."

"So am I," Arianna muttered under her breath to herself. "Sure it I'll be ready," she answered to Alanna. "But not by me," she said to herself, as her head started pound fiercely. Alanna didn't hear; she was to busy staring at the stars overhead and being in LaLa land with Shylock.

Alanna woke to a bright room filled with sunlight and a headache she wouldn't wish to inflict on her worst enemy. She tried to sit up but stopped as her head began to hurt even worse and the room had started to spin. When the room settled, she looked around and saw Cynthra standing beside her bed waiting patiently and looking very cheerful.

"Where's Arianna?" Alanna mumbled squinting as the room brightened.

"She's still sound asleep; looks like she had more to drink than you last night." Cynthra responded brightly. "Well I hope you enjoyed your self last night."

"Yah, I had fun." Alanna started to smile but stopped as it made her head give a painful throb. "That little sneak, only letting me have a certain amount of liquor then drinking more while my back was turned," Alanna complained with feigned anger.

"Okay… So what dress do you want to wear today?"

"I'll take my midnight blue one."

Cynthra handed over the hangover remedy that she had been holding and went to go get the dress out of the closet. Alanna drank the remedy in one gulp to not taste its bad flavor and sat blissfully back to let the herbs help her headache.

"Here you go and if you don't mind I'll go wake up Arianna," Cynthra said and left. When she left Alanna could actually get out of bed with out her head making her lie down again.

Arianna woke to sounds coming from the next room. Her head hurt like it had been pounded on for hours by a very hard rock. '_Hey I've had worse_,' Arianna told herself remembering one to many nights she was at the tavern in Cymry's Ridge. Her head still hurt a lot. She was just about to ask her self what had happened last night when she remembered. Before Alanna had gone up stairs with Shylock she had only two drinks, which was nothing compared to previous drinking times. Right after Alanna had disappeared up the stairs with Shylock Arianna ordered a screwdriver and drank it slowly. After ten minutes had gone by Arianna was worried because how frickin' long did it take to get a present. Also there were many things Shylock could do to Alanna. Arianna was mistrustful about Shylock; she felt he was hiding something and that if it was found it would have a dire consequence. After those thoughts came through, Arianna had started drinking drink after drink after… drink? She would have never guessed she was a nervous drinker. Well you learn something new each day '_How many were there_'? She worked hard to remember and was rewarded; she had had, after the screwdriver, a few shots of vodka; juice and tequila; some (who knows how much) gin; a wine cooler; a pina colada; and a last Long Island Ice Tea (**_A/N: which is basically a hard liquor mixer, with very little tea involved, lucky she didn't get alcohol poisoning_)**. '_Damn lucky I didn't pass out cold. My limit is usually only six, that was um… um… ten. Gods I must have been really worried. Nothing I can do about it n_o_w. I'll just have to be more careful next time_.' She was just about to get up when her door opened and Cynthra came in bright and sunny, as normal. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, it will hurt like hell. What do you remember of last night"?

"Uh, I don't know," Arianna replied screwing up her face, trying to think. "The last thing I remember was me and Alanna leaving the Inn, I don't remember even coming home."

Cynthra just laughed. "Well let me fill you in. I was waiting in your room for you when you came home; because I knew you make sure Alanna was in bed so she could sleep off her drunkenness. I wanted to talk to you about that night's events. You came in looking sort of tired, but otherwise you looked fine. You mumbled something about hangover remedies for the morning and went to sit on the bed, but," she looked amused, "you never made it that far. The ground and your head sort of wanted to meet, and gravity made it happen. If you're too confused right now, in simpler words, you passed out cold. I thought something was wrong, but I examined you with my Sight and you looked fine. So I lifted you on to your bed and you muttered something about no more drinking. I guess you had one to many drinks last night, eh." Cynthra's face was crinkle up with laughter. Arianna just scowled at her. "Here, I think this belongs to you more than any body." Cynthra handed her the hangover remedy and went to the door. "Oh, just to let you know, there is only 40 min until breakfast". Then she left Arianna scrambling to get ready for the day.

**1year 10 months after arrival at Convent, June, both 14yrs**

One night on a mid-June eve the three trouble makers of the Convent were in a secret room practicing their magical techniques. Cynthra was drilling on them on all they had been taught so far by her, which was quite a lot. Even though Cynthra was only fifteen she knew a lot more than even Alanna's or Arianna's first teachers had. It was quite amazing; she drilled them like the Convent Daughters, but was nicer and was actually understandable. She acted like she had the wisdom of the priestess of the Crone.

Right now Cynthra was almost done with their review. All they had left to review was mental defense and offense; all types of physical layered shields, which there were about 7 or more types; complex combative magic's; and working with elements at higher levels. They had already gone over fire throwing, lightning bolt attacks, thread magic, healing, smaller shields, elemental magic, talking with animals, moving objects, out of body travel and other telepathy, transforming items, mind reading, fortune telling, mental contacting and speaking, and candle magic. There was a scale magical ability going, from least power to most power, Apprentice; Journeyman; Advanced; Master; and Adept. From Cynthra's point of view Alanna and Arianna were at a high Master level, with out a doubt. She also thought that they were almost to the Adept level, but wasn't sure. That was the reason she was giving them a test. Alanna and Arianna both knew that it was a review. They didn't know the truth: this was a test to see if they could claim the respected Adept level recognition and that, through Cynthra, another Adept was watching them do the examination. The Adept that Cynthra was contacting was the same one that had taught her how to use her Sight. She was very lucky that the Adept was a person she had known forever; her brother-Aries

**_He had always been there for her and helped her when she thought she was seeing things when she was 4 years old. Magic ran in her family's line and everyone got tested at the age three. She was the only one in her family who had been tested for magic and supposedly not had any. After that she started seeing elemental beings, both good and evil. _**

**_ The evil ones started to play nasty little trick on her and getting her in trouble. When she told her parents that it wasn't her fault and it was the beings' fault, they just told her she was imagining things. It got worse as the year wore on. The evil beings started playing cruel and nasty jokes that got her in big trouble many a times. It was very hard for a 4 year girl to be told she was imagining things and that everything was being blamed on her, when it really wasn't. Young ones are so easily influenced. Finally the evil ones played the most malicious ruse imaginable for a four year old. One of them possessed her and made her go around the castle and destroy anything she could reach, which were thankfully very few things. When the evil one left her she saw what it had made her do and started crying. She ran out of the castle and in to the giant horse meadow behind the castle. She went to her secret spot that was somehow protected and no evil ones could reach her. It was the only place she could be comforted by the good beings and not be scared of the evil ones. She stayed there even when it got dark, she ignored her hunger and wasn't cold because of a blanket she had brought there a long time ago. After awhile she got tired from the crying she had done and fell asleep. _**

**_Young Cynthra awoke to the morning sunrise. By now her stomach was really hungry and she hadn't brought ant food with her. She was very surprised when she found berries, nuts and bread sitting besides her. She ate them at a record pace. Then she relaxed, listening to the high pitched strange language of the good beings all around her. All of a sudden Cynthra tensed up, she heard footsteps. She tried to hide, but there wasn't anywhere decent to hide well. The person belonging to the footsteps entered her little sanctuary. It was her brother Aries who was 18 and just made a knight._**

"**Cynthra, Come on out I'd like to talk to you_," Aries said tenderly when he saw her crouching down, trying to hide. She shook her head. "_Come on sweetie, please, I'm worried_." She reluctantly crawled up to Aries and he picked her up and into his lap. "_Now, tell me why I have found you here instead of at home_". Cynthra burst into tears and told him the story of every thing, from after the person who tested her left, until now. Aries listened carefully. When she finished Aries exclaimed sympathetically "_Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I feel ashamed for never getting to help you because I was away for such along time. Now let me explain. What you're seeing is real, and not your imagination like our parents' think_."_**

**_Cynthra sniffled, one of her chestnut curls falling in her face, "_You mean the little people I see are really there_"?_**

**_Aries smiled at her. "_Of course they are, but only special people can see them, and you're one of those very special people_."_**

"**Can you see them, Aries_"? Cynthra asked curiously pushing her hair out of her eyes._**

"**Yes, I can. I was blessed just like you_." Aries and Cynthra smiled at each other. "_You and I are the only people in our family that are blessed with this gift. It's called the Sight. It consists of many things. Me, I can see magic, see the little people, and tell if people are God-touched_." _**

"**How come you got magic training if you're just like me_"?_**

"**The only difference between you and me is that I also have the Gift that our parents have and got trained to use it. You didn't get trained because you don't have the Gift. The people who tested you only look for one thing and you didn't have it. But what you do have is something just as special, even if people don't know you have it. And since I'm going to be staying here for awhile I will teach you how to use your special Sight_."_**

"**How do I know you're not just tricking me into believing you_"? Cynthra asked, putting a scowl on her sunny face._**

**_Aries smiled. "_Well how else do you think I found you_?" Cynthra opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "_This place is very well hidden. The only reason I found it was because the little people told me. They knew you'd be wanted and told the only other person they trust_." That seemed to convince her that he was not lying. Seeing that she was in a cooperative state Aries asked "_So do you think you can go back to the castle now_"?_**

**_Cynthra scrunched her nose and replied, "_I don't want to but I guess I will_." She looked up at him, "_But only if you carry me_."_**

**_He just laughed and picked her to go home._**

He had taught her how to use her Sight and also let her watch his magic lessons. Both those together had given her the knowledge of a person who was much older. Looking back now it all seemed sort of stupid, but if you really think about it, she was only 4.

Snapping back to the present she ordered "Alanna, Arianna that's enough for the night we'll pick up on Thursday."

Both students gladly stopped what they were doing; throwing thing at each other's shields. They didn't say a word as they all left the room. Cynthra knew that they were tired from the work.

'_So Aries, do you think they'll pass the examination_." Cynthra asked her brother who had been watching every test that had been given.

"_I think they will. You've taught them very well in the time you've had them. They're both very powerful. It's good you trained them, they wouldn't have been able to get as good of training anywhere else_," Aries replied.

Cynthra blushed. "_Thank you. That is high praise coming from you_."

She yawned; the day was catching up to her. "_Brother I have to let you go, I'm really tired. Night_."

"_Goodnight, Cynth_."

**July, 1yr 11months after arrival at Convent- both 14 yrs.**

Alanna was sweating after a hard bout against three of Shylock's friends- all at the same time. Shylock had been doing this a lot lately, supposedly to 'broaden her horizons in fighting'- as her love, Shylock, put it. It was good exercise but it tired her out. She looked at Shylock with the question 'can we quit now' in her eyes. Shylock looked her up and down looking smiling with a mischievous look on his face. She read his look and gave him her puppy dog pout, not wanting to fight any more

"Yes I think it's about time we all quit, it has been tiring for every one," Shylock replied to Alanna's look.

Shylocks friend left the arena wearily.

"I think you actually tired them out." Shylock said to Alanna smiling. Alanna just scowled at him,not believing him. "Seriously, they were actually looking tired. Now I'd like you to come up to my room where you can then relax". Alanna smiled blissfully.

They walked up the back steps that lead to the rooms above the tavern. When they got in Shylock's room the first thing Alanna did was grab the water pitcher and drink strait out of it.

"Alanna that's highly un-proper, I thought you were actually learning to be Lady not some tavern whore. Though if I just met you and I had no idea what you were I would mistake you for one", Shylock mocked.

Alanna was offended but pleased with her self, but still she tackled Shylock knocking them both to the floor, she ended up sitting on his abdomen. She punched him lightly in chest. "While I may look like a whore and sometimes act like one," Alanna scoffed punching him on the chest and arms, "I am not. I am a Lady of noble blood who should not be sleeping and messing around with the likes of you. My family name goes all the way back Book of Gold, y… ". She never got to finish her sentence because Shylock, whom she was sitting on, flipped over so he was on top of her holding her wrists so she couldn't finish giving her loving punches.

"Yes, you've known this forever, yet you slept and 'messed around' with me and are only bringing the fact up now?" Shylock replied poking fun at her almost speech.

Alanna sighed, feigning indifference toward him. "Yes I have known this, and still I broke all those stupid rules about Ladies and their virtue all for my love for you." She smiled affectionately at him

"Those rules were meant for breaking in the first place. If anyone deserves to not live under any of those rules, it's you." Shylock replied solemnly. '_Also I shouldn't have to live under those laws of the Disas'. They restrict my love towards Alanna. It's not fair for either of us, having to comply with all these rules_.'

"Thank you, Shylock that's really sweet." She gave him a quick kiss. Shylock just smiled adoringly at her.

Shylock got up of Alanna and pulled her up to him. "Now what I wanted you up here for is that I needed to tell you that you are not my student any more. You've completed your training. You don't need me to teach you. You proved that tonight, holding off three attackers and coming out in good shape. I would still like you to come on the same days so I could still see you." He smiled "But if you don't want to, you don't have…" Alanna shut him up with a kiss.

"Are you brain dead. I'd come see you every night if I could. But then Arianna would get to suspicious and maybe tag along to make sure I don't do any thing naughty. Well if she knew what I'd already done, she'd have me in chains and forbid me to ever see the sun shine and we don't want that to happen now do we"? Alanna kissed him again. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"No, but I would be glad if you would show me." Shylock replied cheerily.

"I'm sure you would," Alanna replied dryly, before pouncing on him and knocking him on to the bed where they enjoyed a very warm, sleepless night together.

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry it took me so long. And, jeez, this is a long chapter, though not as long as ch.2, but still 12 pages. Please review- hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. All You Can Do

Chapter5: All You Can Do

**2 years after arrival at Convent- August; both 14**

"AUUHHHH," Alanna woke up sweating and in pain, again, as she had at least once every night these last few days. Once more she felt like she had just been use as a jousting dummy for the pages at the Palace. She curled up around her abdomen wishing she could figure out what was the matter and how to stop it. Alanna kept feeling at any time in the day like she was being stabbed over and over again with a staff; like she was going to faint; and/or like she was going to throw up. Another thing to add to the lovely list of things wrong was that she was having trouble with her Gift- it wasn't cooperating with her when she wanted to used it. She decided not to use it while this was going on- she didn't want it to go out of control and blast everything around her into oblivion. She had thrown up a couple times and fought it down many others. '_Eh, people are most likely thinking I got knocked up somehow_.' Alanna shuddered at the thought of having a child now. '_It's not like I don't protect myself (an anti-pregnancy charm mysteriously showed up one day on her desk) when I'm with Shylock, but no one knows about me and him, so they are just listening to their sick little minds_.' Her thoughts were ending by another jab of pain and a wave of nausea. After the pain passed she got out of bed, her internal clock telling her it was about three A.M. Alanna didn't even care; she just wanted to feel better. As she was walking to the bathing room she heard her door open and Arianna's head pop in.

"Alanna are feeling OK?' Arianna asked sleepily.

"As good as I can feel in what sha- Aaaahh," her sentence never got finished because an extremely sharp pain lanced into Alanna's side making her collapse to the floor. Arianna rushed over to Alanna who was curled into a ball around her stomach whimpering in pain and refusing to herself to cry.

Through her tightly shut eyes she saw and felt warm silver light, within and without her body, and through the pain came Arianna's voice telling her "I don't know what's wrong with you. I cannot, for the life of me, figure out what is going on. You Look fine, nothing's wrong with your Gift, that I can tell, and you aren't pregnant." Alanna scowled at her for the last comment. "Well you aren't." was Arianna's reply. "Ok, what do you want me to do?"

Since the pain had subsided a little Alanna was able to reply. "I would like a cold cloth, then go and try to sleep again." She tried to stand up, but her legs gave out.

"Alright since you can't stand I'll just have to carry you." Arianna said and did so. Alanna was surprised when Arianna picked her up like she was three year old. Even thought it didn't look it, underneath all that slimness, she had almost equal, in body proportion, the amount of muscle that Shylock had. After being picked up like she weighed nothing, Alanna was taken to her bathing room.

She was set down on the dirty clothes bin and Arianna got a rag from the shelf and put it in some water. The rag came back to Alanna and she was thankful as she could ever be, for the blissful coolness felt really nice on her warm skin.

"Does that feel nice?" asked Arianna sympathetically, but at the same sounding sarcastic.

"Mmhhm," she heard herself answering, with little conscious knowing if it.

"All right you can take that with you, come on, I'm taking you back to bed so you can be a little awake for the morning's classes."

Alanna didn't complain when her friend picked her up, again, as if she weighed nothing.

Arianna set her in bed and under the sheets before leaving her. The last thing she heard was "If you're not feeling better in the morning I'll have something for you."

And with that going in one ear and out the other she fell in to a painless sleep for the first time in three days.

Arianna went back to her room very troubled. Alanna seem fine when she was examine with Arianna's Gift, There was no sign of any thing that could cause what Alanna was going through. The one thing that got Arianna worried, other than the vomiting and pains, was that Alanna's Gift was acting very odd. When Arianna was examining her, her Gift kept going between dim and small then flaring up and pulsing violently. Sort of like a heart, but a different rhythm. Only when she had given Alanna a sort of magickal pain block (the warm silver light), that would temporarily cease the pain and nausea, had the Gift stopped acting corrupt. The Gift thing still bugged her, but she couldn't think of any thing that would do that to a person with no source.

Well she didn't have time to dwell on something she couldn't figure out; she would do that later. For now she had to make a little potion for Alanna in the morning; she had a feeling that Alanna was really going to need it. Once again it was going to be a night with little sleep.

**_ The reason for Alanna's pain is her Gift's weirdness _**

In the morning Alanna woke up feeling refreshed, but with a little bit of pain. It wasn't as bad as it had been for the last few days, but she knew it was still with her. Her door opened to reveal Arianna standing with an open bottle in her hand.

"Oh I didn't know that it was a special enough occasion to bring alcohol with you." Alanna smiled to her companion standing now beside her bed.

"You know very well I don't I don't approve of spirits in the morning," was Arianna's response.

"Yes, I know Mother, but of course it's always alright after dark."

Arianna just sighed and went on to another subject. "Well, how you're feeling right now is temporary. Right now you're feeling alright and in little pain." Alanna opened her mouth to ask how she knew that but Arianna cut her off. "I gave you a pain block last night which will be wearing off soon so I brought you that potion I promised you. It will cease the pain, the nausea, give you energy, and suppress your Gift, so don't use your Gift until this... whatever it is, passes. And before you can ask why I suppressed you Gift, I did it because it was acting abnormally and I don't want you to get hurt trying to use a corrupt Gift. This should last until bed tonight. I'll give you more then. For now drink this and get ready for today's lessons. I see you at breakfast." Alanna stared at her friend as she left the room. Arianna had that gift to not let you speak unless she wanted to hear you. She had done just that to Alanna, not letting her ask any questions. '_Oh, well. That can't be helped no_w. _But damn I want to know what's in the potion_." Alanna just got out of bed and drank her potion. As she got ready for the day she realized she already felt better than she had. The pain was almost gone and she didn't feel like she was going to throw up at any given moment. '_What did Arianna do to this? It's quite strong whatever it is. I have to ask her later, I really want to know what she did_.' Alanna was amazed at it. Nothing she had studied was this strong or like this in any way. To get something like this from what Alanna had studied you'd need at least 3 different potions which didn't work well when mixed together. '_Well time to ponder that later. I have to get to breakfast_. _But damn, what was that_.' With that she left her room and put her questions in the back of her mind.

Arianna just left Alanna's room after giving Alanna her night time potion. It had been two days since Alanna had drunken the first magickal elixir. '_I don't want to have to do that again. That brew was the_ hardest _thing I have ever had to do._' What Alanna wanted to know and what Arianna had done was to make the tonic out of her Gift to shape it into what she wanted. It had taken a lot of energy. She had used as many physical components as she could. But to get the result she wanted she couldn't just used what was material- the herbs and liquids she could use wouldn't mix properly to do the job. So what was left? She couldn't just keep giving those magickal pain blockers; it sapped more energy from her than the potion had. Since there was nothing left to do Arianna improvised on what she knew. In magick the will of the sorcerer was the first thing that mattered in a spell; the second was enough power- if you didn't have a big Gift you were restricted to do less energy requiring spells. That wasn't the case for Arianna. She had a big will and power in abundance. The only thing that was a problem was that what she was going to attempt was different than what she had been taught. '_Oh, well. That can't be helped. And anything is worth a try_.' Those were Arianna's thoughts when she realized what her option was.

After going over the pros and cons of this experiment, Arianna got started. She put together what she could of the material world then gathered her wits and energy. What she did was _will_ the energy of her Gift into a drinkable liquid that held the rest of the components she was missing from the physical mix. Quite interesting when you think about that a Gift isn't really something physical you can touch and feel. Arianna made sure that it would blend harmoniously with all her ingredients, and then push the morphed energy into a large bottle. It had taken up a lot of her energy and all she was able to do after her taxing trial was put a stopper in the bottle and curl up to go to sleep. When she woke at her normal time she was still drained and quiet willing to go back to sleep, but she had to go give the potion to Alanna and get ready for the day. Grumbling she had gotten out of bed to do her duties.

**_dun dun dun_**

She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was awake and in some sort of temple in the desert. That was all judging by what she saw. If she was in a desert where was the warmth? She couldn't feel it- or coldness for that. Alanna looked around. There were ten other people in this place. Eight of them looked to beautiful to be human- they most likely weren't. The other two were Prince Jonathan and her brother Thom. What they were doing here she didn't know.

One of the non-humans spoke; bringing a halt to her thoughts of how's and whys. "You can't defeat us. We are the Ysandir (**_sp?_**). We are gods and the children of the gods. We were here when your Old One's cities fell, and we laughed all the while. You are only human, how long can you last against us immortals?"

Jon's voice cut through the immortals speech. "Yes, we may only be mortal, but you are not gods. You are only immortal from natural causes, so you can die." Jon pointed with his sword at two piles of black ash. "That just proves it. If you couldn't die then what do you call that"? His challenging voice rang through the air. Angry at Jon's patronizing tone one of the immortals ran at the two lads. Thom muttered something and Jon's sword glowed with a dark purple fire as it came down upon the on coming undying; now there were only seven of the Ysandir. All Jon could do was hold on to his sword and stare at Thom.

Thom stared back levelly. "What? It was nothing fancy, besides we got to do something about that". He pointed at five of the others who had formed a triangle and were forming a deadly looking yellow-green ball of energy. Jon's eye's widened. Thom just kept a level head and didn't look at all put off. "Okay. Sure... Jon- I'll deal with the sorcery and you with whatever come at us physically." Jonathan could only nod his consent because the energy ball was growing larger and the two others that weren't part of the circle were coming at them with weapons in their hands.

A dark purple shield laced with blue sprang up around Thom and Jonathan. As the two immortals advanced on Jon he heard Thom muttering something and knew it must be a spell- he could feel the energy building. Jonathan decided to try something of his own. Using his sword for direction and his Gift for power, Jon called up fire and shaped it into a whip. With his fire whip he lashed out at his enemies who were now an arm's lengths away and the whip cut through the immortals sides **_(A/N-he cut all the way through both of them, horizontally through the stomach)_**. As they fell to the ground they turned to black ash.

Jon turned back to face Thom with difficulty. The energy that was building was so dense that it made moving hard. He could see power moving all around the two of them; why he didn't notice this while he was fighting, he had no clue. Glancing at the opponent and saw their energy ball had tripled in size. From the look of this, it was ready to be released. He hoped Thom was ready. Right as that thought was finished he heard Thom's distressed voice yell through whirling ripples of blue and purple energy around them- "Strongest shields and brace yourself!" With out even thinking about asking why, Jon did so and was glad he did.

Throughout the battle of the mortal and immortal Alanna had been watching, speechless. She doubted that even if she had screamed anyone would hear her. Everyone seemed to be oblivious to her, like she didn't exist; maybe she really wasn't here, only her spirit was. She had watched the idiotic immortal charge and get cut down, saw when the five immortals gather to start their magick, and saw two other stupid beings charge and get cut down just as their comrade had. Too disconcerted to speak or try and react, Alanna just watched the scuffle, the whole time praying both Thom and Jonathan survived this encounter and did nothing stupid.

Thom was expending a lot of power and energy into neutralizing the immortal's attack. Looking over at the sickly yellow-green ball she swallowed hard. It's sized was multiplying, growing each second she watched. That was pure energy and evil at that and it would be going up against the same amount of energy (hopefully), that would be untainted, good through and through; the total opposite. Alanna, remembering her training, went from worried to grief-stricken and almost cried; these types of confrontations always ended catastrophically. She didn't even want to think of how this was going to turn out; she didn't want to believe it.

The power was building on both sides, she could hear it humming in the air and coursing through her body in irregular waves. All she could do was watch, hopelessly. All the energy was being pulled into spells- being pulled taut, like a lute string. Alanna knew the effect of this, and never wanted it to happen. Around her she felt it (the only thing she could feel), that energy being pulled tighter and tighter, into the power-hungry spells.

Then, she felt it; the release when all the power snapped into place and was let loose. She closed her burning eyes not wanting to see the effect she knew was going to happen.

Thom pushed, with as much power as he could collect, his creation of purple and blue energy at his enemy; at the same time as they did the same thing to him. The two powers met and collided in an explosion of color and light. Only then did he realize, to his horror (at his failure and the consequence), what was going to happen. It was too late to stop it now, so Thom (depressed beyond words, with no hope left in him) gave in to realization, understanding what the consequence would be, and accepted his fate and did one last thing to at least ensure the Prince's survival, he would be needed in the future. Thom put his last reserves of his Gift into strengthening into the original attack, so they would win. '_May as well do whatever you can while you're alive, so nothing is wasted and you have no regrets about not doing something you should have'_.

All this done in one second's thinking...

Before the force of the explosion threw everyone in the temple away from the epicenter in a blinding flash of purple light laced with blue.

Thom's only regret was that he didn't get a chance to say goodbye...

Even with her eyes closed she new what happened. Thom spent all his energy on the original attack, and then spent what he didn't have on making sure that his assault won. When the energies collided they would bounce off the each other and go back in the direction it came from. Only those with the strongest shields up would survive when the energies hit. Those with out shields wouldn't survive- just like Thom. Alanna cried while she waited for the catastrophe to end. She would never see her brother alive again. '_No! It's not true! This is all just a dream, one really horrible dream that will go away when I wake up. This is all just a dream! I refuse to believe that this is real!_''. She rocked back and forth crying, not wanting to believe what she knew in her heart was true.

The waves of energy and the light stopped and Alanna opened her eyes with a gasp; she felt like she had gotten stabbed a hundred times with a knife, something she hadn't felt in a couple days. Forcing her way through the pain, she opened her eyes. What she saw was exactly what she had thought it would look like. Where the two balls of energy met the was a crater about 25 ft. across the edge was 1ft deep and kept getting deeper as you went to the center. Looking to where the so-called immortals were, all Alanna saw was black ash scattered across the golden sand. She dreaded what she would find when she looked over on the opposite side, but she looked anyways. Jonathan and Thom were slumped against the wall about 10ft up she saw marks where they had hit the wall, going into an unconscious state, before sliding down to land on the floor.

Before, Alanna hadn't tried to move, but now she stood up, cringing as her abdomen throbbed, and moved over to her unconscious friend and dead brother. Alanna just knew that he was dead; the pain she was experiencing and the whiteness of her twin's skin told her that it was true. She was almost there before she was stopped. Her legs wouldn't move any farther. Still shocked about all that happened, Alanna just wilted to the ground and watched what happened; crying for her brother and for the gut wrenching pain she was feeling. All she could do was watch.

He was floating in blackness, but it wasn't the kind of floating where you could move, no, this was where all you could do was stay put in mid-air, with nothingness all around you. The blackness was pitch black, couldn't see anything; well he could see his body but nothing else. It was sort of a weird sensation. Why was he here? He didn't know. '_I may as well just wait since I have nothing else to do_'.

As he came to, he was assaulted with the worst headache he had ever had. When he opened his eyes they were filled with fuzziness; that's how bad the headache was. His vision cleared and Jonathan was finally able to look around. Thom was on his right and in front of him was where the Nameless Ones should have been, but instead, there was black ash that marked their passage. All he could do was chuckle. They had defeated their enemy. He turned back towards Thom, laughing, "We did it, Thom. We defeated the Nameless Ones. They're gone; forever." Jon noticed he wasn't responding so he shook Thom lightly. "Hey, you OK". There was still no response. Now Jonathan was concerned. He checked Thom's neck for a pulse- there was nothing there. Taking back his shaking hand, Jon didn't know what to do or even what to think; his mind was blank. Then the thoughts all came in a rush. '_This can't be happening. This isn't right. There is no way this is possible. He's dead. No, No. It isn't true_'. Jon's mind raced in shock. '_Oh Gods. This shouldn't be this way. No one should be dead. Thom and I should both be alive and dancing with joy at defeating the Nameless Ones. He shouldn't be dead_.' He started to weep; his friend was really dead, nothing could bring him back short of a miracle. '_What am I going to tell the others? How will they take it? Oh gods. What am I going to tell Alanna?_' As his thoughts went to Thom's sister the tears came harder- for his grief and Alanna's.

Jonathan heard footsteps coming towards him. He pulled his sword out as he turned to face the stranger. When he saw who the stranger was he automatically lowered his sword and his head. The person who was facing him was familiar, but also as strange as city he was in. They had met before and Jon had no wanting to meet him again.

The Black God was walking toward him for the second time in his life, in his black cowl and hood, giving off an aura of justice and of mercy. Before it had been during the Sweating Sickness, but then Thom had been there and saved him, not letting the Black God take him for his own. His eyes burned at being forced to remember the times when hid friend had been living. This time Jon knew he was not there for him, but for Thom. There was nothing he could do to stop it, but that didn't stop him from grieving.

Now that black material was right up close to him, he kept his head down in respect. A boney forefinger reached down and lifted his face up to meet a hood filled with black nothingness; he gulped as a voice came in to his skull, '_Do not fear, mortal, it is not your time anymore. It is your friend's._' The Black God's voice took on a tone of pity. '_It's a sad thing when the young die before their allotted time. But alas, your friend is more lucky than most. His heart is pure, clean of sin, if there were any, anyways, they would have been wiped clean from his self sacrifice to keep you alive. He had a good heart; he will go to afterlife quickly, not having to wait to pay for sins. Show your grief and give him his proper respects, he has moved on and will be in peace. There is nothing more you can do for him._'

A finger now wasn't beneath his chin but he still looked up into the black abyss. He dared a question "I know this is something I shouldn't be asking, but could preserve his body; it has a long way to travel."

Jon felt eyes searching through his mind and heart. The Black God answered "_That is an odd request, but not an unreasonable one. It is granted. Now I need to do my job._' Then he turned to the marble white Thom.

'_How long I've been in this blackness, I don't know, but I wish I knew how I had gotten here. Oh well_''. The blackness was still around him and he still couldn't move. '_LaLalalalaaa, wait...is something moving out there? Yes I believe there is._' There was something coming towards him. He couldn't tell what it was until it was up close; it was a pair of hands. Black, billowy sleeves came up to the bony wrists, which led into bony hand. These hands look rough from work, but they gave off an aura of gentleness. They took him up and carried him away. Then came pure black- his eyes were closed, he couldn't even see his body anymore.

It was so hard to stop crying. Her eyes were swelling up and blurring her vision. She wiped her eyes again. Alanna had watched the Black God come and saw him talk to Jonathan. She didn't know what was said but, it must have helped because Jon looked better after the Black God turned his attention to Thom's body. He gently reached towards Thom and then put his hands right into Thom's chest. Alanna watched horrified at what this God was doing. Was he trying to mutilate her brother? Of course Alanna's common sense wasn't working to well at the moment. His hands came out of Thom's body, but with something in them that he set on the ground next to Thom's body. It looked like a human, but it was translucent. After examining it, Alanna realized what it was.

The Black God had reach in and pulled out Thom's spirit.

He came to in sunshine, not blackness. It was quite a bright place wherever it was. He willed his eyes open. All around was sand and it looked quite familiar. '_Time I got up_' he thought, and he got to his feet. When starting to brush off his leggings, he realized that they were see-through. Last time he check it wasn't like that, even in blackness they were quite solid. Something was next to his foot, so he stepped back to look at it. Odd, it looked like him. '_How..._' then it all came back to him.

He was Thom of Trebond learning to be knight against his will, his passion was magick, but still he coped. Why he was like this ? He remembered- he was against the Nameless Ones, who were bent on destroying him and Prince Jonathan. They had had to use magick to defeat the Nameless Ones. That was the last thing Thom had ever done. He'd overextended himself to finish off his enemies and died for it. Looking to his left he saw the person who was the one who had to live- his friend Jonathan, staring at him with pain filled eyes. Thom spoke to him one word "Goodbye" and turned away knowing Jon would understand his short words. Turning, he faced a figure in a black robe with billowy sleeves and bony hands and wrists. Thom spoke to him now "I am ready. I accept my death and am ready to move on." The God just nodded gravely and addressed him "_You are a wise one to accept your death so soon. Just makes my job easier._"

Thom just sighed remembering what he had Seen just two weeks ago. "This had to happen. Otherwise thing would not go as they should for the future of all my friends".

Speechless was last thing Alanna wanted to be. She wanted to scream and cry and go drag Thom away from the Black God's clutches. As Thom's spirit woke its self she watch, and she watch as it took reality and accepted it. Watching it say goodbye to Jon was hard; she still hadn't work the lump out of her throat so she could speak. Finally, as Thom started to walk away with the Black God she found her voice and used it to its full extent, even though she didn't know if he could hear her; it didn't matter, she tried anyway.

"THOM. THOM. Don't you dare leave. You can't leave me." To her sad joy, he turned around to face her. His face went from glum acceptance to a look of surprise. She looked back at him and said quietly "Please, don't leave me."

He said a word to the god then walked over to her; she was crying again. When he spoke he sounded years older than he was. "Alanna, my sister, I can't stop this. I have to keep going, I don't think I will be able to stay." The Black God was walking over now. "I have to go. Listen, I love you, you will always be my sister". The Black God was right over them now. Thom kissed her cheek and hugged her, "Goodbye". And with that last word the Black God took Thom by the arm and led him away, and then glanced back and made a shooing motion at her. She was pulled away from them and thrown back into reality screaming "NO,NO, YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE. NO, NO, NOOoooo..."

Alanna sat bolt up right in bed, crying her heart out. '_This can't be, my brother can't be dead. NOO!_'' She got out of bed with weak, shaky legs and a hazed of tears masking her eyes. Just two steps and she fell to the floor in a heap of shaking and whimpers. She didn't even notice when her door opened and someone came running to her side. All she knew was that she was in soul deep grief and her Gift was reacting to her emotions, but she didn't care if it got out of control now- her twin was gone; a part of her was gone. She only felt the agony of that and it fed her Gift power. She wrapped herself in a mental cocoon, so no one could get her, and so she would feel nothing

She felt as if an electric current had been run through her entire body. Arianna was wide awake. In her mind she heard Alanna screaming in torment '_This can't be, my brother can't be dead. NOO!_'' Not even wonder what the hell was going on besides the fact that Alanna was in emotional pain, she rushed out her door and to the next one over; Alanna's. And just in time too. The energy pulsing from that room was enough to flatten part of this building if Alanna had the will. Just before Alanna let loose the full extent of her power to do what ever it willed (mainly destroy because of the emotional state of its owner). Arianna had just enough time to get up the strongest shield she knew. She designed it to absorb the on coming energy instead of anything else. Now the only thing Arianna could do was let Alanna tire herself out enough to where Arianna could bind her Gift until Alanna was in a better emotional state. Alanna just cried her self out.

At last, Alanna got to the point where she wouldn't overextend herself, but didn't have enough power to lash out strongly. Arianna went to work. It was a simple procedure and it was done quickly. By the time she was done with the binding Alanna had exhausted her self to sleep, her red puffy eyes closed. To do something about that Arianna pressed her cool fingertips to them and reduced the swelling by magick.

She was just about to lift Alanna up and into her bed when Cynthra came running through the doorway yelling "Shield the room NOW" Arianna had no time to question, because her neck started to tickle- there was magick about. Without even thinking of what was going to happen she shield the room with the same protections she had had on Alanna.

Seconds after Cynthra's command and the putting up of the shield, Arianna Felt and Saw the vast amount of energy rushing towards Alanna' room. It didn't Feel harmful but Arianna still kept the shields up, as a precaution. Its color was a deep, plum purple. The energy kept on coming, its target Alanna. Finally it reached the shields, but couldn't come through. It just floated as if searching for a way to get inside the defenses. Arianna took a risk and opened up a part of her shield so it could get in- it wasn't harmful energy, just... excess from somewhere that now belonged to Alanna. She didn't really know how she figured that out, but she did. When she let in the energy didn't speed up again, it floated slowly down from the ceiling and came to rest by Alanna's sleeping body. Staying in place it seemed to be examining Alanna. That was interesting. With out warning the energy flowed rapidly into Alanna and made her glow purple, but what was peculiar was that it flashed from an amethyst purple (Alanna's original Gift color) to the newly arrived plum purple. Suddenly it stopped.

Arianna was fascinated by this. This was something she had never seen before. She shook her self out of her wonder so she could pay attention to her friend that was asleep and maybe unconscious. She called up her Gift and examined Alanna while she talked to Cynthra. "Cynth, do you know what just happened? I sure don't. Whatever it was, it was sort of chilling."

Cynthra thought for a second. "I really don't know anything other than the obvious- a huge amount of energy decided it liked Alanna and mixed with her Gift. I imagine that now instead of her gift being a light purple it will be a medium purple from the mixing of plum into it." Arianna took the implied hint and examined Alanna's Gift. It was as Cynthra said.

Very confused at the moment, Arianna shook her head. "This is all really puzzling. Before her knew addition came, Alanna was crying from who knows what all I Heard was wracking cries. I was already in here because she almost blew the Convent apart with her emotional agony. I kept her shielded until she wore herself out enough to where I could bind her Gift." Arianna checked something. "The bonds are still there and working. That's good. She won't be able to try destroying everything within a few leagues of here. Not at least until I take them off that is."

"Well that's good. I think we should get Alanna into her bed to have a proper sleep. Lucky it's the weekend; she'll be able to sleep solidly for longer. She's going to need to sleep awhile to get back all the strength she lost. Lets see tonight is Friday, she might be awake by Saturday night and definitely by Sunday morning. If not- something's really wrong". Cynthra looked down at the slumbering Alanna and then back at Arianna. "Can you get her to bed? She'll be able to recuperate faster in better comfort."

Arianna nodded. "Cynth, I'll take tonight to watch her. Go get some sleep. You have tomorrow." With out waiting for a reply she picked Alanna up and put her in bed. The whole night was spent in silent woe.

**_That was such a sad part. I was re-reading it and it made me sad. You'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens next. Hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. Oh such a sad ending. tear, tear, sniffle please tell me what you think and I hope I can have the next chapter up sooner than it took me for this one. Thank you for reading. I think I did really well on the angst part. I might make another story filled with it. Maybe. I don't know. Let me know what you think._**


	7. Love to the Rescue

_**Oh and warning- this chapter is where the story gets **sorta** PG13 rating, language and whatever else happens to come along. **_

Chapter6: Love to the Rescue

**2yrs after arrival at Convent- August (still); both 14**

It was a week after Alanna's (and Thom's) tragedy before the letter from the Palace came; it was time for bed. That one week was the worst for Alanna, Arianna, and Cynthra. The day after, Arianna put a sleep spell on Alanna and told the instructors she was sick. This ploy only worked for two days. After that Arianna and Cynthra tried to explain to the First Daughter of the Convent that Alanna was in shock and angst from her brother dying. The First Daughter said she had received no news of this and until she did Alanna was going to have to continue her work as she would normally. Even when Cynthra tried to explain the twins' bond the Daughter dismissed it as a trifling matter. She expected Alanna to be in class the next day. Arianna and Cynthra were both in rage from this. Only Arianna showed it more by pacing and shouting in her rooms; all with a spell of silence on the room and Cynthra sitting there taping her fan on her hand in annoyance, with a look that could kill, nodding and agreeing with what Arianna said. Alanna was still sleeping; Arianna wanted her to look a bit better than she had been for classes the next morning.

That morning came and it was up to Arianna to help Alanna get ready. She was past tears and into shock. Alanna didn't talk, just stared blankly, her mouth set in a straight line; like stone her face was unmoving with unchanging emotion. Until the letter came it was the same, no talking, just doing like she was told, like a very broken slave- one who had given up on life and had nothing left but those orders she took- or a puppet, only a human-like body, but no soul . Cynthra and Arianna didn't know what to do other than let Alanna be that way. Arianna had tried reaching her through their Mind-speech but was blocked. A wall had been put up and nothing could crack that protection with out hurting Alanna; Arianna tried and failed each time she had tried. There was nothing left to do.

It was Friday night, the two letters had been set on Alanna's bed all she would do was blink at it as if wondering what to do with them. Finally Arianna picked one up and handed it to her. "Here, you're supposed to open and read it". Alanna sat on the bed and did as Arianna suggested, silently. When she was through Alanna started to rock back and forth with her knees tucked up to her chin, her face still like a statue, her eyes wide and blank. It was something Arianna hadn't seen Alanna do, ever. She took the pieces of paper from Alanna's death grip. The letter read-

_Dear Lady Alanna of Trebond, _

_It is my sorrowful duty to inform you of the tragic event that has happened. Your noble brother, Thom of Trebond, was on an excursion in the Great Southern Desert for his page training. He snuck out of Persopolis with his Highness Prince Jonathan and went to the Black City, where the evil beings, the Nameless Ones, had resided. _

_When he was there he fought along Prince Jonathan's side bravely, controlling sorcery greater than his years. The Nameless Ones were almost decimated when they turned the tables on your brother and his Highness, forcing Thom to overextend himself. In the end Thom and Prince Jonathan triumphed over the Nameless Ones, but at the loss of your brother's life. He fought heroically, scourging the land of an evil. This should not have happened to one so young, but Fate wanted it to happen. I am sorry for this loss. _

_I also have the remorseful obligation to inform you furthermore of your father, Lord Alan of Trebond's, passing. It was about the same time as your brother. He died of old age and naturally bad health. _

_This is a sad time for you, having two family members die at the same time. It is your privilege to attend the burials, if you wish. Lord Alan of Trebond's will be at Trebond Manor, in one week from you receiving this letter. Thom of Trebond's will be at the Palace in the Garden of Heroes, two and a half weeks from this letter. I have heard that Coram Smythson will be the acting steward at Trebond until you are married and your husband takes over. You have my sympathy for you loss. _

_Sincerely,_

_Duke Gareth of Naxen,_

_Knight of the Realm of Tortall _

Arianna now understood. The reminder of her brother's death was making Alanna wake up out of her stupor and face reality. Alanna kept rocking back and forth as Arianna took the other letter, opened it and read it.

_Dearest Alanna, _

_I don't really know what to write to someone I haven't heard from in two years, but I feel obligated to do this. By now I know you've read Uncle Gareth's letter. I bet it's quite formal and non-emotional. In this letter there is friendship with emotional baggage. You and all your friends you left behind at the Palace feel the loss of your brother. Maybe not as hard as you, but we feel it. We all became close friends here, everyone you know and Thom, so we grieve for him too. _

_When we were in the Black City... I saw the person that Thom would have become- A person with an understanding of the world, a great Gift, and a loyalty to all that were close to him. If he had been knighted he would have been what people thought knights were supposed to be- courteous, chivalrous, good-humored, and all around nice person. I can't change the past, no matter how much I want to, but I do want to make the future better. _

_Everyone here misses you and Arianna and we wish to see you. If you feel up to it please come to Thom's ceremony. All of us will be giving speeches. We would all like to see you. _

_Yours truly,_

_Your friend- Jonathan _

After reading Jonathan's letter Arianna almost cried. She didn't know Thom that well, but the way Jon described him he must have been a really good person. Tortall needed more people like him if what was said was true. Losing such a person was sad. It was like losing a favorite hero, you didn't know them personally, but after hearing all their deeds you really liked them.

She would have thought about this more, but a problem arose. After being forced to see reality, Alanna's emotions were going haywire, along with her Gift. The Gift was fighting its bonds that Arianna still had in place and was fighting strongly at full force. The new power that had settled in Alanna had doubled the strength and size of the original Gift. Before Arianna had a chance to do anything about this, the coercion snapped and Alanna's power, uncontrolled, swamped the room. Even without her Sight, Arianna could see the energy flow whipping around the room in a circular patter, like a cyclone. The glass plates over the pictures on the wall cracked and then the pictures fell to the ground. Alanna was still on the bed rocking back and forth her head now on her knees. As to not let anything get out and wreck havoc like it was doing inside the room, she put up a layered shield that absorbed energy, fitted to the room and a smaller bubble shaped one, just like it, around herself. All she could do, again, was to let Alanna tire herself out. What Arianna didn't want to happen was Alanna going back into her dazed state. Then a thought came to her; if only...

Just after the room shield had been put up, Cynthra came running, swinging around the doorframe face first into the shield. She staggered back before putting her hands on her hips looking expectantly at Arianna. With an effort, from walking through the torrent of energies and keeping up the shields, she walked to the door. She let the sound barrier down and before Cynthra could speak Arianna spilled that thought she was holding. "Cynthra, I need you to go get Shylock from the Painted Bird. I'll explain when you get back. I know you know how to get out of here and back in unnoticed. Please do it, it's for the sake of Alanna." Cynthra eyes were questioning but did as Arianna asked. Meanwhile Arianna had to mind her out of control friend.

It took half an hour for Cynthra to get back with Shylock in tow, both having no clue why they were needed. In that time Alanna had drained herself and was in a Gift-induced sleep. Arianna had tried to Mind-speak Alanna but that barrier was there protecting Alanna from the reality of her brother's death. Probing the barrier and trying to break it would hurt Alanna so the only way to safely get Alanna was to coax her out. To Arianna's thinking Shylock was the best person to do that. Why she didn't know; it just felt right. One complication was that Shylock didn't have the Gift, to help find where Alanna was. Arianna decided that she could lead Shylock to that place them leave a trail to the real world for him to use to find his way back.

When Cynthra arrived with Shylock right behind her, Arianna beckoned. "Ok. Here's what I need you to do. Cynthra- I might exhaust my self when doing this, so please take care of me. You know what to do. Shylock- I need to explain a bit more". Arianna sighed. "The basic background is that Alanna's brother died a week ago and she's locked herself in a mental barricade so she doesn't have to face reality. At least this is what I think happened. I can't get her out of her grief with out hurting her and she won't listen to me. It's persuading her to come out or force her to come out and hurt her. Right after knowing her brother died she went into a state of shock with a blank face and no emotional change. She had to be ordered to do everything, or she just stayed put staring off to wherever. I don't want her to continue like this, like a broke slave with nothing left in life but being a slave. I'm scared she'll stay like this forever or come out and kill herself from anguish. Her brother was the closest person to her and with him gone I think she feels like a part is missing from her. What brought her back out today was a letter from Duke Gareth formally telling her of her brother's death." Arianna took a breath; she didn't realize she would talk so much. She continued, "So what I need you to do is go into the spirit realm with me and call Alanna out. For some reason that I don't know, I think you are our best chance.

"If you are ready, go into a meditative state, and let loose your spirit- I'll be waiting for you". Arianna didn't wait for him to reply; she just settled down on the floor and closed her eyes. With a sudden inclination, Shylock took a seat on the bed and gathered the sleeping Alanna in his strong arms. Leaning against the bed's backboard, he closed his eyes and slid into the distant world of the spirits.

The world was black, but yet it had light. A silver horse waiting for him. He looked down and he didn't have hand. Instead he saw a black hoof of a horse. '_Ok, this is new_.' His decision was to ask Arianna about that later, right now Arianna was somehow talking to him.

"Follow me; I lead you to where you need to be." She waited for no answer, just started to gallop (**_she was in a horse figure and gallop human run so it evens out_**). Clueless as to how he was to properly move, he just guessed- he tried to walk as he normally would. It was a little different, much more like crawling, but a great deal more graceful. Shylock decided he liked it.

Arianna looked back at him and snorted, "Are you coming?", she said impatiently. "_You_ have to save Alanna." His concern came back three-fold (it had left while he was admiring his new form) and followed Arianna fervently, his dread and his yearning for Alanna overcoming him.

It was easy to follow that bright silver form. As much as he wanted go a lot faster, he knew he could not because he didn't know where he would find Alanna. '_We'd better get there soon. I don't want to lose the only person I have become attached to. And just think of what would happen to her friends if she was gone. It would be a heartbreak for every one_'. As Shylock finished that thought Arianna stopped and he almost ran into her. "We're here."

Shylock looked in front of him. '_Well I should think so_,' he thought to him self. If he had been paying attention he would have seen the bright middling purple cocoon that was in front of them before Arianna had stopped. She spoke again. "Ok. Your job is to coax her out. I don't know how you can do it, but I have a feeling that you are the one who has to do it. Don't try to touch the barrier, it will burn up and kill you; your material body and your astral body. When you have gotten her out follow the trail I will have left. If you are in here for more than 24 hrs, material time, I will come get you. Staying here too long for someone with out a Gift will screw them up. Good luck" and she left.

After watching Arianna leave for a few seconds, he turned his attention back to the blazing cocoon. He really didn't know what he was going to say, but he started any ways.

"Alanna. Alanna, dearest. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk anyways. I really don't understand what you're going through, but I wish I could. If you would come out, me, Arianna, and Cynthra would all help you with your grief. It must be horrible to lose the closest person in the world to you. If you stay here all of your friends would feel the same way as you do now. We all want you back." As he paused to catch his breath, he saw the cocoon shake violently as if saying "NO! I won't come out!"

That gave him courage to continue; she was at least paying attention. "Baby, now I know you're there, _please_, just listen. Please come out, we don't want you to stay like this." Again the shake. "Think of all the things you won't be able to do while you're here. What I've seen of you so far is some thing I'd never thought I'd see. Love, you look like you'll never see joy in the world again." Shylock paused, feeling like this was all hopeless. He gave a weak laugh. "You know I think I know what you are feeling now. You've just lost the most important thing in the world, so what is worth living for if it's gone? Why should I go on if the only thing in my life that I loved is gone? I bet you feel as if your heart has been shattered into a million pieces and then strewn every where. You feel you can't get them back it's been broken too much; you'll never get all the parts back so why should you even try. Why live with only part of a heart- it will still be broken. I'm feeling this now and there is still a chance of getting you back. Think how much more this will hurt if you are completely gone. I'm not the only one who will feel this. Cynthra will, she one of your closest friends, so how could it not affect her. Arianna with out a doubt will be worse than Cynthra- she is just as good as your blood sister and has that mental connection with you. Jonathan and all you friends at the Palace will certainly grieve. All those people they will miss you.

"I don't know what else I've got to say. I've poured my heart and love into what I've said." He was silent and discouraged; there was no movement from the blockade. Shylock felt tears start to roll down his face silently(he didn't know if they showed on a horse but he knew his physical self would be crying). Then, he gave up. If that had not convinced Alanna to return he didn't know what would. Hopelessly he cried, "Please, please, come back. I need you, we all need you. I don't know what I'd do with you gone. I've never loved some one a much as I love you. I want to hear you laugh at one of my sarcastic remarks. I want to hear you reply with you witty, honey-sweet voice that makes me want to melt. I want to touch you again, your soft smooth skin against my hands. I want to feel your fiery lips on mine. You are my joy in life, ever since I saw you that first time. I love you more than I could have ever dreamed. Please come back for my sake; for everyone else's too. We all need you. With out you there would be a hole in our lives just like the one in your soul. If you come back, I promise life will be better. There will be people who feel like you do and they are willing to help you, all because we love you. I – we- don't want you to go. All of us care for you. Come back, come to me, I can take you home". There were no more words to describe how Shylock felt. He could only look at the fiery barrier between him and his beloved Alanna. Then the aura of the place changed.

"What..."

**_A/N: I could be mean and stop right now and tell you that Alanna's wasn't coming back because she became afraid but I won't I'll be nice and continue and let you see what happens. _**

She was safe here she didn't have to feel the pain that she knew waited for her to let her shield down. Where she was she didn't know, but she really didn't care- it was away from the grief and loss (_Wonder what my misery was. I've forgotten. Oh well, this is bliss_) that waited else where. It was actually quite peaceful, being surrounded by her purple light; it banished all bad thoughts and kept what she wanted away- anything to connect her to the real world. How long she had been here she didn't know and didn't care one bit- this was her sanctuary.

Until she heard voices; they were muffled so she couldn't hear what was being said. One voice left then there was silence, but only for a minute. The talking started again and she could hear it this time.

"Alanna, Alanna dearest. I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk anyways." She knew that voice- it was one of the things she had pushed out of her mind as to not be reminded of her sorrow. The voice was continuing. "What has happened to you is something I really don't understand, but would like to. If you come out me, Arianna and Cynthra would all help you with your grief." '_Wait, this is..._' Alanna was remembering now, against her will. "It must be horrible to lose the closest person in the world to you. If you stay here all your friends would feel the same you do now. We all want you back." '_NOOOO!_'' Alanna knew who it was and why he was here- Shylock wanted her to come back to her grief and she absolutely refused to. She felt her protection shake. He continued. "Baby, now I know you're there, _please_, just listen..."

Alanna didn't want to listen, but he said please so desperately that she would have to be colder hearted than she was. So she listened, after one more shake to show her unwillingness. What he said moved her emotionally; she could feel tears wanting to come and her emotion blocking wall weaken. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't stop it; it was as if someone was forcing her to listen. The emotion block broke and she was hit with what she had thrown away earlier. Now, she remembered everything that happened- her brother dying and all her pain. It made her cry. '_This was why I came here; I didn't want to feel all this; it's too much for me to handle. My heart has been broken and scattered_,' she thought with anger and grief. She was still being forced to listen. The next line overwhelmed her- Shylock repeated almost word for word what she was thinking. The feeling of love overwhelmed her making her cry harder. '_He understands, he knows what I'm feeling, I can go to him_,' her hopeful side said, making her want to go to him, knowing his love would help her. Her hateful side said '_how do you know it's true, he could be pretending_.' She was torn between the two sides. She really wanted to trust him, he sounded like she felt, his voice was filled with pain and depression and spoke what she had thought herself and made her realized that she wasn't alone in her feelings as much as she thought she was. But her hateful self kept reminding her of the pain and grief that awaited her if she came out. The warring of her selves made her cry even harder- she didn't know what to do. She wanted the love she knew Shylock was pouring into his speech, but the pain and misery that awaited her scared her. He kept on talking and she listened trying to decide.

"Please, please, come back. I need you, we all need you. I don't know what I'd do with you gone. I've never loved some one a much as I love you. I want to hear you laugh at one of my sarcastic remarks. I want to hear you reply with you witty, honey-sweet voice that makes me want to melt. I want to touch you again; have your soft silky skin against my hands. I want to feel your fiery lips on mine. You are my joy in life, ever since I saw you that first time. I love you more than I could have ever dreamed. Please come back for my sake and for everyone else's. We all need you. With out you there would be a hole in our lives just like the one in your soul. If you come back, I promise life will be better. There will be people who feel like you do and they are willing to help you, all because we love you. I – we- don't want you to go. All of us care for you. Come back, come to me, I can take you home".

'_Home... Home- was where she had felt joy. She remembered. All the good times she had had. All her friends that were there. There they would be there for her. They would care for her as they always had._' These thought besieged her in a rush and she knew she wanted to go; go to her friends so they could help her, so she didn't have to leave them in misery like she was feeling now. She balked one more time, only for a second because a voice came, one that was not meant for human ears and hurt her own- "_My daughter, you are not meant to be dead. You need to live; your life is a key to the existence of your home. Go; go to the one who love you. You will never meet another like him_."

Alanna fled crying; fled the terrible voice; fled to her sweet loved one; and to the bitter-sweetness she knew awaited her. With her array emotions she shattered her sanctuary, now more like thin glass and not the wall of fire it had been. Through tear blinded eyes she saw Shylock- in form of a majestic midnight black horse. Powerful and elegant, filled with unconditional love, waiting for her to come to him, so he could hold her- like he never thought he would be able to do again. She flung her self at him and looked up into his deep soulful, liquid blue eyes **_(A/N: if I ever said that Shylocks eyes were brown or what not, I lied. They are now a very pretty blue)_** - and new the voice had been right; she would never meet another person like him.

The barrier exploded, sending glass-like shards of power in all direction. A kitten, of some type of large cat, with some type predatory bird's wings attached to its back (**_Nnnoo, not a griffin. Just like the description_**), flung its self at him crying. '_Oh, Alanna, baby. Come here_' he thought. He was filled with euphoria. He had succeeded and gotten his Alanna back. He spoke to her, his eye shining with unsurpassed passion, "Love, are you ready to go home?" All she could do was nod and wonder what she looked like to him (she only knew she had paws). They walked out of the shadowed land, following a silver trail. Even though they were not (and in these forms, could not) holding each other, they were in each others minds holding, love-nipping, kissing and caressing, one another. You just also knew that nothing, short of one dying (forcing the other one to commit suicide), would ever separate them; in all aspects- emotionally, mentally, by the soul, and never too long physically. Only one word described them...

**_I really don't know how all this sounds to me- sorta fake and corny. Hope it's not like that to you ppls_**

She came out of the blackness only to return to it after she felt herself falling and being caught. Again she came to, but this time for longer. Arianna sat up slowly, aching from mental and magickal soreness.

Cynthra was right beside her doing her nursing duties- making sure all the other people in the room were all right. She handed Arianna a cup, smelling pungent from herbs. She didn't even ask if she had to; she already knew the answer. If she didn't drink this she would be as strong as a cooked noodle and be able to do about as much. Arianna had concocted this recipe from scratch, by herself; it was to help return physical, mental, and magickal strength. Instead of more than three day to return to normal after a _very_ harsh working (mental, magickal, or physical), it only took about 1-2 days.

After finishing her potion, she looked at Cynthra. "How long have I been back"?

Cynthra knew what she was talking about and answered, "You came back from the astral plane after about an hour and a half. Passed out promptly, you did, and woke up now about two hours later. It's about 11 o'clock".

Arianna sighed a relief- she thought it'd been longer. "Anything from them," she nodded over to the bed where Shylock was sitting cross-legged with an Alanna, hugging her legs to her chest, enclosed within his strong arms. Both their faces were hidden- Alanna's on her knees and Shylock's on Alanna's bent over head.

"No, they've been like that the whole time. Do you know how long they will be", Cynthra paused, "gone".

"Sorry. I really don't know. Shylock has to convince her to come back and that might take awhile knowing how headstrong she is. Also time passes differently there, so what may be 10 minutes there could be an hour here. We can only wait."

And so they did silently, waiting for any sign of movement. The only change was when Shylock started to cry. They could only hope, though it looked so bleak.

Some one was coming. Arianna opened her eyes (she must have fallen asleep again) and looked for Cynthra. She was found in a cushy chair looking like she had been sleeping too. '_Not any more_', Arianna thought irrelevantly. Cynthra's head was turned towards the two unconscious people on the bed. Her head turned towards Arianna, and Arianna looked strait back. They both got up at the same time, heading strait for the bed.

"You felt it?" Cynthra asked, still watching Shylock and Alanna's forms.

"Yeah, I don't really know how I knew though. Do you?" Arianna's eyes were also fastened on them.

Cynthra thought for a moment. "It could be the spiritual energy you feel. I've noticed that you are especially sensitive to energy alterations. I am also. I have a strong Sight and the sensitivity comes with it. That's the...," she breathed in sharply and said calmly, "It's here".

Arianna also felt it; her skin started prickling and her muscles tensed. This was it; the time was upon them to see if Shylock had succeeded. The energy became visible for only a moment, flickering. It was impossible to tell how many different spirits were there. It could have been one, it could have been ten. Then it settled; they held their breath, hoping for the best.

The world around was brightening, the silver trail getting fainter. Finally they couldn't go any farther, for a bright white barrier stopped them.

Shylock look at Alanna with his liquidy eyes and nuzzled her (**_he still looks like a horse._**), "I guess this is our exit." Alanna's purple eyes looked up at him, scared. "Don't worry. I think this here was the hardest part. Pushing away and coming back was emotionally hard. You've already fought the emotional battle, when I was talking to you, forcing you to face reality. The emotional battle was the hardest part. Now that you know you won't have to face this alone, it'll be easier for you to live and thrive like you would normally. We are your cushions of comfort, to lean on, hold and keep with you for as long as you need; we'll never leave. When we're back that is your mourning time, your time to remember him and give him what he would want; his twin to live on and not give up. You'll never forget, but the pain will ebb and you really should never try to forget because if you try all the good memories you had of that person will fade and be gone someday when you'll want them most of all."

"I'm ready. You're right. The hardest part has past. It's time for me to return." Her eyes shown with love, understanding, strength, and a sadness that would never go away. It was a heartbreaking thing to see in eyes of one so young.

"Ok. So lets go." And they walked together through the vivid white light. They kept on walking and walking. The almost blinding white cloud around them seemed to be getting thinner, becoming more like fog, until it was so thin you could see colors and firm shapes of things, only a touch blurry. One more step brought them back in to the physical world, but above their bodies, not in.

They took the opportunity to look around. Arianna and Cynthra were standing before the bed, looking at their bodies. Alanna saw that Shylock had her in his lap with his arms around her. She looked at him and he only smiled, and then started for his body, looking back over his shoulder, inviting her to join him: she did. They went as one, gliding gracefully and melding into their bodies.

It felt like putting your clothes back on after a swim or a long, pleasurable night with a lover **(:P)**; pleasant but peculiar feeling. Shylock opened his eyes blinking. He lifted his head just a little, knowing that Alanna's friends were watching. Waiting. Alanna moved as if she was just waking up from sleep; the rolling the neck thing, a stretch she usually did in the mornings, then snuggling against his chest, finding a comfortable position to relax in. Shylock whispered her name and she looked up at him. "We're home".

She sat up straighter and looked around her room, finding it was as she remembered from so long ago ('_How long was it?_'), and found her friends waiting beside the bed looking at her with happiness all over their faces. Alanna could only smile, with that deep-down, watery sadness still in her eyes, but with a sort of odd tranquil joy/sadness expression. Through her window came the dusky orangish-pink light of sunrise, matching the mood Alanna had on her face.

All was still, until Cynthra moved to the bed and gave Alanna a heartening hug, which she return with silent thank for no words being attached. Arianna followed, not saying a word, and gave her a hug she would have gotten if she had a long lost sister and this was their first meeting (but sort of in reverse since Alanna was more of the long lost one). After Arianna finished her hug, she looked at Shylock. "Thank you" was all she said. Arianna picked the long forgotten letters off the bed and handed them to Alanna.

"Let us know what you want to do". And then she turned, grabbed Cynthra by the arm and pulled her out Alanna's door, leaving Shylock and Alanna alone.

Pulling Cynthra by her arm Arianna led her to her rooms. Once inside she let go. "Ok. Some things need to be discussed."

Cynthra looked at her understandingly. "Agreed. Alanna has changed and we need to be careful, this is going to be new and very different. We shouldn't assail her trying to distract her, nor should we coddle her, that would just piss her off."

"I think you are right," Arianna replied thoughtfully. Also, I have a feeling that Alanna isn't going to want to talk much, so we should just let her be that way." Cynthra opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, seeing Arianna's reasoning. Arianna continued "Because as you said, we don't want to overwhelm her with anything and that includes word and making her feel like she has to talk when she doesn't want to. What we need to do is just be there for her with physical and emotional comfort. Words aren't needed, and if they are Alanna will use them when she's ready." She stopped and looked at Cynthra, who nodded her assent, looking as if she would like to go to bed especially since it was six in the morning on Saturday, and hadn't gotten a good sleep. "I have one more thing to say." Cynthra groaned. "I know you want to sleep, but this is important. As you know Alanna's Gift has doubled in size, and I think that is from her brother Thom. Since they were so closely linked, with his death his Gift went to Alanna, doubling her and adding his strengths to hers. She doesn't know about that yet, I think, until we tell her, which we will do as soon as it's appropriate. For now, since if she tried to use her new Gift she would be consumed by the power, I will keep it bound, until she is ready and able to use it. Do you think this is a good thing?" Cynthra nodded wearily and headed out the door before Arianna could say anything more.

**_Dundundun... don't you just love that conclusion. Well please review because if you feel like. If you do I'll try to put your name up on the screen for all to admire. Well toodles. _**


	8. Homecomings

**Chapter 7: Homecomings**

The room was dark when she woke up. As weird as it was to be back, she was glad she was. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be; her friends were there for her if she needed them and she knew that they would let her progress as she wished, but would be there for support all the way. And then there was her beloved, the one who had saved her and would never again leave her.

She smiled as she thought of Shylock; knowing she had his love was more than anything she could ask for. His tanned and muscular abdomen was resting behind her, adding to her comfort. For the first time in awhile she felt normal. Waking up from a long sleep after...she sighed remembering the pleasure of Shylock, with his arms around her was as normal as she remember and just as wonderful. Last night.. wait.. this morning was just ... Alanna sighed. There were no words to describe it. It was all devotion, love, and console. What happened between them in that early morning made Alanna feel happy that she chose to be alive. It made her feel like her life was getting back on track and she would have felt normal except for the hole that was in her heart and soul. She knew only time would heal it and she would forever bear a scar, all she could do was wait and accept the comfort that was offered. And by the Gods she would take the comfort that was being offered now- Shylock's warm presence shaped around hers.

After laying there for awhile her sad/joyous mind drifted to the letters. Duke Gareth's she bristled at for his cold unemotional way of telling her what she already knew, as if he really didn't care what had happened and it was just his _duty_ to inform her. Prince Jonathan's she almost cried again- he told her of a brother she would have loved to have known. His made up for his uncle's by giving emotional support to some one he hadn't seen in two years. But the question she had to ask her self was if she wanted to go to the funerals. She had almost forgotten about her father. It really didn't hit her hard that he had died; he was just a figurehead, nothing really real to her. If any one could be called a father it would have to be Coram. If she went to her father's funeral she would see him; that cheered her a little. She decided she wanted to go to the funerals, but the only thing that was keeping her from making it absolute was Shylock; she didn't want to leave him, he was what helped her cling on to life it's self. Leaving him would be like jumping off a rescue boat after surviving a sinking ship. The only way she'd go was if Shylock would and to find that out was to ask.

Alanna turned around to face her sleeping lover. He groaned at her motions which woke him up. She spoke to him "Love, I need to make a decision that involves you. Are you awake enough think?" His eyes came open slowly blinking to adjust to the light. He propped himself on one elbow so he could get a better look at Alanna, his actions resulting in a midnight black lock of wavy hair falling into his eyes. Alanna thought it made him look even more strikingly attractive than he already was. Tucking it behind one of his ears he said, "Yes, I'm awake enough to think. What were you wondering?"

She looked into his soft, sapphire and aquamarine colored eyes. "Do you think you could come with me when I go to my brother's and father's funerals?" Inwardly she cringed; it still pained her to think of her brother as dead, it just didn't feel right.

He stared back, into her violet eyes and replied "You know I'd do any thing to keep you happy right now. You've decided to go to the funerals I see." Alanna nodded. "Well I don't see why I couldn't go. Only problem would being able to keep in contact with you. But don't worry, I'll figure something out. Go and I'll see you on the road or at the funeral. Are you going to both?"

"I think I will. I'd only be going to Father's to see Coram, but I'd with out a doubt be going to Thom's no matter what." Alanna hung her head with sorrow. "Gods, Shylock I miss him so much. I was there; I saw him die. Yes I know it was his choice but still why did he have to. I barely got to say goodbye." A few tears leaked out her eye and slid down her face as she collapsed. Shylock scooted over to her and gathered her in his arms, again.

"Sshh. It's okay baby. It's okay. You're not alone. Rarely do people ever get to say good bye to loved ones. This is even harder for you than other people because you were there to see but you couldn't do what you wanted and from the connection of blood between you two. I know it's hard to see someone you love die, I've had to endure it too". Shylock winced; a memory from long ago came into his head again. She didn't notice so he let it go, trying not to think of that painful memory he had locked away. He concentrated on the here and now, letting Alanna cry. Soon she stopped and reluctantly parted her self from Shylock, her face all red and puffy. Reaching behind him, Shylock grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to Alanna, smiling dotingly.

She gave a weak smile back. "I must look horrible. There are some who can look beautiful as the cry and I'm not one." Using the handkerchief she wiped her face dry, then yawned. "Great, now I tired my self out." Yawning again she looked at Shylock asking silently if he minded of she slept. He smiled and nodded his consent, wanting her to get more sleep and feel better and also for him to think about his relationship with Alanna. Oh, how he wished to burn whoever made the Oaths for the order of Disa.

It was morning again and sunlight streamed through the window, the light squarely hitting Arianna's face. Cursing herself for not remembering to close the curtain, she rolled off her stomach and got out of bed, taking the blankets that entwined her legs with her. Oh how she hated it when she got tangled up in blankets when she slept. It was a bad habit of her subconscious self to do that when she was asleep. Now after a full twenty-four hours of rest, she felt back to normal and was thinking normally (for her at least).

Since Alanna didn't know that they had tried to tell the First Daughter about Alanna's dilemma, it was up to Arianna to go inform the First Daughter that she and Cynthra weren't liars. Dressing in a pale blue gown she went to head out the door and to the First Daughter's office, only to remember she needed proof. The letters.

'_Well, that's easily taken care of_.' Arianna knew just what to do. A simple thought to form a spell and she had the papers in her hand. All she hoped was that Alanna didn't miss them. With that taken care of she strode out her door, down the hallway and turned into Mahira's, the First Daughter, office. The Daughter was clearly surprise to see her there, but before she could say a word Arianna put Duke Gareth's letter on her desk for her to examine. Mahira picked up the letter uncertainly, as if afraid of what it would say. Arianna kept her face in a neutral expression, waiting for the First Daughter's reaction. And the reaction was surprise.

"Oh, my. She must be so upset," exclaimed Mahira in a way that Arianna knew she really didn't give a damn about this. That made her want to wring the stupid bitch's neck. Only strong self control and reasoning kept her from slapping her. The first Daughter didn't notice anything wrong and kept talking on in that false sounding alarmed voice. "Do you know if she plans on going?"

"No, Madame, I do not know if she is choosing to go or not." Arianna cringed inside as she listened to how she sounded. Just like one of those air-headed idiots that like to call themselves Ladies and would do any thing to get in the good graces of people with power.

Mahira dropped the façade and spoke in her usual severe tone. "Would you go get her then I must speak with her." And left no room for Arianna to say anything else. In a swirl of skirts Arianna left the office and headed to Alanna's room in bad mood. She arrived at the wanted door and with out bothering knock, as she always did when in temper, walked in and immediately regretted it.

There on the bed, where she was expecting to find Alanna sleeping peacefully, was a melee of white sheets trying to cover the exposed skin of her and her beau. A leg, an arm, someone's posterior end, Shylock's abs, and too many other things attacked her vision. She stopped dead in her track like a deer caught in head lights looking at the same expression written on Alanna's flushed face. But only for a split second, for she turned and headed out the door she just came through. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a leg flying though the air and heard a thump telling her that someone had fallen off the bed in surprise or unstableness. Embarrassed to the up most, Arianna waited outside her best friend's door trying to get over her shock enough to speak.

Alanna was awake again and lost in the blissful moment. Shylock was on top of her kissing her neck and sending waves of pleasure through her with every one of his movements. A sound shot her out of the moment. The doorknob had turned and the door was open. Alanna almost froze, but remembered how she was dressed (or how she wasn't) and what position she was in (underneath Shylock) and grabbed for the sheet that was underneath her. Shylock was caught unawares and caught in the ecstasy of the previous moment as Alanna pulled the sheet out from under her and over the two of them. Luck wasn't with her. The blanket over shot the two of them and her arm's actions had pushed Shylock off her and almost off the bed. She pulled the sheet back so she could cover herself hoping Shylock was covered as needed. She looked up to meet Arianna's stunned eyes before she turned right back out the door her cheeks red with mortification.

As the door closed Alanna let out a breath in relief. It was only Arianna; it could have been one of the teachers or students. She was thankful it was her friend, no matter how embarrassed either of them was. Dropping the sheet she turned to Shylock, who wasn't there. After scrambling to the other side of the bed, she looked over the side to find Shylock lying on his back not moving a muscle.

She smiled. "Baby, you can move now. It was only Arianna." He sat up and propped himself up by his elbows on the side of the bed to face Alanna.

"Only Arianna."

"Yes. Only Arianna. It could have been worse." She kissed him on the lips to make him feel better. "Now I have to go talk to her. I'll be back." Alanna got off the bed and grabbed her Yamani silk robe. When covered in the smooth red silk she went out her door finding Arianna sitting on ground, shaking her head, which rested on her knees.

She looked up when the door closed and mouthed, "I'm sorry", still red in the cheeks. Alanna only smiled forgivingly and Arianna was relieved. Getting off the floor Arianna said, "I went to Mahira with Duke Gareth's letter and she wants to see you and know if you are going to the funerals."

Alanna scrunched up her face in annoyance. "Ok then. Seems I'll have to get dressed.

"That might be a good idea. I'll wait out here," Arianna replied as she sat down again and Alanna went back into her room.

Shylock looked up as she entered; looking as if he was still getting over the shock. "So?"

His expression made her laugh a little. "Don't worry. She wants to forget this as much as we do. But, she came to tell me that Mahira wants to speak with me, so I have to get dressed, in mourning colors." She lost her smile, still not used to the fact that Thom was dead. Then she asked her self "How many dresses do I actually have that are in mourning colors?" After thinking she came up with three; one pale lavender, and two grey. "I guess I'll borrow some from Cynthra and Arianna for now." She picked one of her grey dresses, put it on, brushed her much tousled hair, gave Shylock a kiss and went out the door.

"So because you were Thom's twin your spirit was there when he died and it sent you into a state of shock that Lady Arianna brought you out of when the letters came. Now you are going to go to both your father's and brothers funerals and you'll be gone for about three weeks."

Alanna stood in front of the First Daughter's desk wearing a neutral face to her, but wanted to cry and rage at the same time. Cry for reliving everything from her brother's death onward and rage for how unsympathetic the Daughter was being; acting like she really didn't care and this was just a delay in her day. To get back at her Alanna decided to do something. "I'm also going to bring Lady Arianna and Lady Cynthra so no harm comes to me while I'm away."

Mahira frowned. "You'll have guards with you while you travel. And you'd only need one Lady to accompany you."

"Yes, you are right. I only _need_ one Lady to come, but," feigning sadness, "I am distraught with grief, and need as much comfort as possible to be back to normal sooner. And also if I left one of them here they would very lonely with out their friends and all of us being timid we'd have a hard time making friends. So who ever I left behind would be miserable and not able to do their best work." Alanna smiled to herself knowing she prevailed in her goal.

"Very well," the First Daughter said shortly finding no quick way to refute what Alanna had proclaimed. "You, Lady Cynthra, and Lady Arianna will leave tomorrow at dawn so you will arrive at Fief Trebond the day before Lord Alan's funeral. Dismissed." Being released Arianna and Alanna hurried out the door to take care of their business.

It was two days before the deceased Lord Alan's funeral when a knock came at the front door of Trebond Manor. A maid answered the door to reveal a well built young man.

"Good day, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" The maid was cautious; you never knew what kind of people turned up when you were out here in the wilds.

"Yes, mistress, there is. I have heard of Lord Alan's passing. I met him a few years back when I was traveling abroad in scholarly pursuits with my master, who knew Lord Alan too. We had come here to ask assistance from him on a document we had and he was very helpful, so I thought I could pay my respects to one who helped me".

"Let me take you to the steward of Fief Trebond." She beckoned to the young man to follow her. Up to the second floor they went and to the office where she knew she would find Coram Smythson.

"Please wait while I see if he's available." The maid entered the office. Coram looked up at the sound of the door and waited for an explanation. "Sir, there is a man here for the funeral. Do you wish to speak with him?"

Coram hadn't really been expecting anybody to come to Lord Alan's funeral, so it was a minor surprise to hear that someone actually knew and like him enough to come to his passing. "Please, do let him in."

The maid exited and brought forth a young man no older than eighteen. Examining him, Coram saw he wore plain cloths of good material, but worn form use. A sword was at his side and from the way he moved, he knew how to use it well. His way of movement also suggested that he knew how to use more than just that sword. '_Odd. I thought our Lord only knew scholars. Not trained fighters. Wonder what he is really here for. May as well find out._'

Coram got out of his chair and reached across his desk to offer his hand as a greeting. "Good day, sir. Coram Smythson, acting steward for Trebond. What brings ye to this neck o' the woods, Master...?"

The man shook his hand, and smiled. "Master Arden." Coram noticed the handshake was neither challenging nor weak. "I have heard about Lord Alan's death and came to pay my respects to him. A few years back my master and I came here to get help on a document we had found. Lord Alan was quite helpful and I admired his love for his studies. I remember him having quite a few books I was interested in and have read since then."

For some reason Coram was warming toward this fellow. He felt a liking to him that couldn't be explained. Long ago Coram had learned to trust his instincts and now they were telling him to befriend this man. Coram returned the smile that was being given to him with a genuine one of his own. "Well, Master Arden I think I could come to like you. Would you like to join me for lunch? I would like to hear more about you."

"Master Smythson, I would be glad to join you. I think we have more in common than you think", he said with an odd twinkle in his eye. "My full name is Shylock Arden, please call me Shylock."

**_(surprise surprise Coram meets Shylock)_**

The journey to Trebond was fairly uneventful. There was a film of clouds covering the sun for the length of the trip. Everyone's mood matched the sky; it was bleak. Everyone was sad for some reason or another. Cynthra and Arianna were the only people who talked. If the guards or driver talked the three Ladies never heard it. Alanna was also silent and had a right to be so. Arianna and Cynthra understood her need for silence and went with it; it wasn't hurting her to keep quiet and if she wanted to talk she would, there was no need to force her.

Alanna was unspeaking for many reasons. There was the fact that she was going to two family member's funerals and that would be depressing in its own way, but that it was her twin's made it the feeling worse **_(It has already been explained why she is so sad from Thom's death. And, hey wouldn't you be sad too?)_**. Also she was seeing people that she hadn't seen in two years and was clueless on how everything would work around them. Nervous was another word to use. Could she act like she used to around them? Had she changed so much that they don't know how to respond to her? What would they think of her? These were her worries and they wouldn't be answered until she got back to Corus. Finally there was Shylock whom her mind lingered on. She wanted to see him so bad, but really didn't know where he was. He promised her would meet up with her somehow, but she wanted to see him as soon as possible and that wouldn't be at least until they reached her old home. '_Oh well. It can't be helped. But damn. He is the only person who really understands 'cause he was there. Arianna and Cynthra are good friends, but really wouldn't understand deeply, like Shylock does. I feel bad not talking to them, but somehow I know they understand and won't hold it against me. That makes me feel a little better._'

Alanna got lost in her thoughts again. A while later Cynthra tapped her on the elbow and nodded at the window. "I think we're almost there. I see a castle in the distance." Cynthra's words made her look out the window to see the fortress where she grew up. Looking back into the carriage she told her friends "Yes, this is the place". Now knowing that they were going to be able to get out of the carriage soon the Ladies were a little less fidgety.

With in an hour their carriage was pulling up in front of the main entrance of Trebond Manor. There was a small crowd of people waiting. As the coach stopped one man separated himself from the assembled people and opened the door to help the Ladies out. Cynthra with her curly chestnut hair and pale green dress came out first. Next came Arianna clad in a dusky cobalt blue that matched her eyes. Lastly, Alanna with her sad purple eyes- ones that held your gaze because of, not only, how deep and sorrow-filled, but also the magnitude of strength reflected there- came dressed in dove grey. She looked up from ducking her head to get out of the carriage and found she was looking into the face of Coram. He was smiling softly at her, his eyes as distressed as her heart. It was all too much; she was already depressed and worried, but add another person who was going through the exact thing as she was, it made her break down.

She stumbled down from the carriage and into Coram's arms, a few tears falling down her cheeks. A few minutes later she pulled away, her eyes were red, but now tears were gone and she was happy to see the man she considered to be her father. He was happy to see her too, by the look on his face.

Coram spoke first, addressing all who were outside "Well, now that we've gotten that over let us go inside and make th' introductions." He offered his arm to Alanna to take her inside. "By the way young 'un, I have someone 'ere who says he knows you and also knew yer father. I'll have you two meet up."

Servants led the three Ladies up to their separate rooms on the third floor. These halls made Alanna think of all the time she had spent running up and down them chasing her brother. She could almost see the ghosts of her and her brother thinking of another crazy idea that would get them in trouble. Those days were when the only problem was why her father didn't like her and everything else was perfect. It made her sad; she wished these days had that same joy. But the times of happiness were gone and replaced with an empty heart and a weary soul. Her brother was gone and would never come back; never to be chased or ducked in the fish pond. Depression was almost overwhelming. She couldn't break down again. No, she had to endure. Alanna straightened her back, held her head high, facial countenance blank and emotionless.

The rooms they were led to was not anywhere near the ones Thom and her used to have and Alanna was thankful. Three doors were lined up on one side of a hallway in the Southwest wing. On the opposite wall were two doors, one for bathing and toiletries, and another for storage of linens, towels, and seasonal clothing. They were exactly as Alanna remembered; three rooms with doors in the rooms to connect to the next room. Cynthra got the first room, Alanna the second, and Arianna the last; the arrangement suited them all well. After she had showed them all their rooms, the maid informed them, "In half an hour, people here for the funeral will be meeting in the Citrine Room". Without saying another word she left, leaving the three standing alone in their corridor. Cynthra, sensible as always, said, "I think we should see that we have all our luggage, and then head down.

Unsurprisingly, it took little time to do as Cynthra suggested and they were heading down the hallway in less than fifteen minutes. The Citrine Room turned out to be a room painted in warm inviting colors with semi-formal furniture styles and arrangements. The Ladies entered thinking no one was in there yet, but before they got used to the silence someone coughed. Arianna and Cynthra watched as Alanna's eyes went wide and halted in her placed.

Alanna started to whisper "No, it couldn't be..." But before she could finish a exceptionally recognizable voice cut her off.

"Yes my darling, it is me. All in one piece."

When she turned around Shylock stepped out of the discreet little niche in the wall. Alanna squealed and in to his open arms. They stood in each other's arms just holding one another enjoying being close once again.

They would have stayed like that longer, but, someone else coughed and they separated instantly and turned to stare at the door. Coram was standing there politely waiting. Alanna turned crimson and ducked her head. Coram coughed again and spoke.

"Well, I see ye two met each other again. Now that we've gotten through that lets discuss the plans for tomorrow."

Unsurprisingly the discussion for the next day was short. Coram, Alanna and Shylock would all say there words of peace to Lord Alan's spirit. Then a priest of the Black God would give the rituals and there would be a quiet after party.

The rest of the day Alanna and Shylock spent together under the eye of the ever present Coram. They discussed Alanna's childhood here in the castle and, hesitantly, plans for the future. Their love grew deeper over those two days, even if they didn't notice.

But Coram did and kept a watchful eye on them. He really did like Shylock; he was a gentleman in all respects. Coram knew by the way Shylock talked of Alanna when he and Coram were having a drink before heading to bed, that he cared quite profoundly for Alanna and would never intentionally hurt her. Still, with a father's interest, she (and he) was watched carefully. What he also observed was that in the two years that Alanna and he had been separated, she had grown more mature and lady like. Be that so he also knew that she had not given up on her weapons training from the calluses he felt on her hand.

Arianna had also surprised him. She was sweet, spunky, and a total flatterer; all the things a Lady should be. What he didn't expect was the calluses on her hand and the way she moved, suggesting she had hidden weapons and knew how to use them.

Cynthra was the only one who was as she seemed; calm, sensible and courteous. Her hands were as soft as lilies and just as white. She never had a bad word to say and always made a room feel sunny and bright. A perfect match for to unruly Ladies.

The only really eventful event was when Coram came out to do his morning exercise and found Alanna, Arianna, and Shylock already in the yard. Arianna and Alanna were street fighting with daggers while Shylock watched and instructed when needed. As he walked closer he got to see Arianna's specialty move. She just ducked a stab from Alanna, and still crouching swung out her leg and tripped Alanna, making her fall on her ass. But that wasn't it. Coram didn't even see Arianna move; the next thing he saw was Arianna on top of an Alanna holding Alanna's arms behind her back and her holding a knife at her throat . (**_A/N: in case that was confusing. Arianna tripped Alanna turned her onto her stomach and held her arms behind her_**).

When fully into the yard, Coram heard Arianna say "Give?" and Alanna nodding. He applauded and everyone turned. "That was great. Good job to both of ye." Hugging Alanna around the shoulders he whispered "I'm proud of ye". There was nothing more that could have pleased her. Louder he told them "Go rest. I'd like to have a bout with yer man Shylock" with a questioning look he glanced at Shylock, who answered with a small bow of acceptance and a question "Swords be alright?"

Coram smiled and responded "I know naught else." And the match began. The metal of the swords flashed in the morning sun and rang throughout the courtyard. Movement of the two was rapid when the were engaged, otherwise they observed each other, looking for an opening. They had done this before and knew somewhat of each other's styles. It went on for at least an hour and ended in a draw with both pouring off sweat. Alanna and Arianna greeted them with full water skins. Once Coram caught his breath he started to talk to Shylock. "Ye, my young man, are one of the hardest men I have ever had to fight. I'll be glad to hear that Alanna isn't that good."

Shylock chuckled. "Sorry to burst your bubble, old man, but Alanna is just as good as me and will be better someday. Watch out for her; she's fast and doesn't lose her temper." Alanna by now was blushing form all the compliments and Shylock noticed. "You know you are because when we have a bout is almost always ends in a draw." This just made Alanna blush more. They would have stayed longer to rest but Arianna noticed "We might want to get going the suns getting high and we need to leave for Corus." Unanimously it was agreed.

By the time two hours were up the entourage, now with Shylock and Coram in tow, left for the capital of Tortall. Everyone, who was having such a good time at Trebond, now was feeling the melancholy that had temporarily left. It grew worse the closer they were. Finally after six day of travel and dismal silence the procession topped the hill that led into the valley where the great city of Corus was held.

All of the travelers felt like they were coming home. Cynthra had only been here twice with her father. Alanna and Arianna had only spent 5 months there but to them it felt more like home than any other place. For Coram he had spent many years here as a guard and looked forward to seeing some old friends. Shylock had never been there but the sounds and smells somehow made him relax. Through the melee of sounds and smells the guards led the group. Many people on the streets paid no heed to the assemblage, but some ones' eyes watched intently. Those hazel eyes followed the crowd as far as he could see and vowed to see the people in it later.

Those hazel eyes weren't the only ones watching. Another pair watched magickly and not with a good intent.

_**Oohh their back in the capital- who knows what kind of fun, or trouble, they'll get into there. You'll just have to read and find out.**_

_**Also for the pairings/hook-ups I'd like your people's opinions so the story will be liked. So push the little review button and tell me what you think**_

_**Thanks again- M.S. **_


	9. Thurday Afternoon

_**I am SSSOOO sorry this has taken forever but I have had really bad writers block. Please forgive me and its lateness. This chapter may suck from my blockage but I hope you enjoy it anyways. **_

**Jonathan**: 1st yr squire- 15 yrs old

**Gary:** 2nd yr squire- 16 yrs old

**Raoul**: 2nd yr squire- 16 yrs old

**Alex**: 2nd yr squire- 16 yrs old

**Luciano**: 2nd yr squire-16 yrs old

**Caleb**: 4th yr page- 14 yrs old

**Alanna**: - 14 yrs old

**Arianna**: - 14 yrs old

**George**: 17 yrs old

**Shylock: **17 yrs old

_**Here this is again for to know and remember**_

_**Recap**: Thom died and Alanna went into a pit of angst. Alanna came out of her hole of despair because of Shylock. She decided to go to Lord Alan's and Thom's funerals, bringing Arianna and Cynthra with her. They stopped at Trebond for Lord Alan's funeral to find Shylock there and on good terms with Coram. From there they left to the Palace for Thom's funeral, with a menacing pair of eyes watching. _

Chapter 7: Thursday Afternoon

**13 days after receiving letters; Thursday; 5 days to Thom's funeral; Aug.**

They all stood in front of the Palace straitening their tunics, waiting for the anticipated carriage Jon had scryed for. It had been two years since they had seen two faces that were coming in that coach. All of them had gotten permission from their knight masters to be here today to welcome back their friends, though they wished it were on better circumstances.

Duke Gareth had lectured them on how they were to behave. They were not to treat these new Ladies as they had treated Arian and Alan; now they were Lady Alanna of Trebond, Lady Arianna of Cymry's Ridge, and their friend Lady Cynthra of Elden. These ladies were to be treated as such, with courteous word and demeanor, not the harsh boisterous way the guys were with each other. All the guys put on a face and said they would of course be that way, and then unanimously agreed, when they met after that talk, that that wouldn't be up held if Arianna and Alanna were like they were when they had left the palace those two years ago this month.

In the welcoming committee were (in order of being greeted) Caleb, Luciano, Alex, Raoul, Gary, Jonathn, Duke Gareth, Duke Roger, King Roald and Queen Lianne. All of the boys were giddy to greet their old friends, but couldn't shake the the thin film of melancholy that hung in the air reminding them of the loss of their friend Thom. While their minds were supposed to be on their duty of being gentlemen, the boys were thinking of all the changes that could have taken place, the reactions to the greeting assembly, and what could happen over the next few days.

They could've been lost in their thoughts longer, but through the Royal Gate came that long awaited carriage, along with riders flanking it. At last the assemblage came to stop in front of Caleb, who had the honor of greeting the Ladies first. No foot man came with the carriage so the rider with black hair and clad in black breeches with a blue shirt did the task and handed the Ladies out of the coach.

The Squires all stood straighter as the door opened. Out first came a cream-colored face with a sunny expression topped by chestnut curls, and clothed in dark sapphire with a comely figure. This one was one that caught your eye because of her wonderful expression and not just her figure. This one was Lady Cynthra; the one no one recognized, but really wanted to get to know. Next came that familiar flaming red hair, but in a totally different style. Those flaming locks were now past her bosom in a brilliant shining red cascade. She was dressed in an elegant dark grey that embraced her curves. It was a shock, but not a bad one. All the guys were imagining what they could do with her … if she hadn't known them already. Finally came the spunky Arianna with her dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and her emerald green dress that hugged her nicely balanced body. **_(Sorry girls if this is all a bit demening, but it is coming from a guy's _not me , _point of veiw and you know how they notice these things… so sorry)._** Even more of a shock, but just as nice. The boys straightened even more trying not to think all those dirty thoughts that were running through their minds. But they couldn't help it. The Ladies were stunning and they were just normal hormonally charged teens. They'd hold themselves back, so as not to scare their friends.

Down the lie of greeters Cynthra, Alanna, and Arianna went, all acting like meek soft-handed, air-headed, perfect Ladies. Arianna observed that all the guys they had known were acting just as formally. '_Duke Gareth must have threatened then some how. I must figure out what it was,' _Arianna thought with wry humor. Her cynical smile didn't reach her lips, but a charming, no teeth smile did; like a Lady should be smilig. She had just reached Gary, let him take her hand, and kiss it while she curtsied perfectly. He spoke to her formally. "My Lady Arianna, I am Garth of Naxen. It is a pleasure to meet you." She looked into his eyes and found that familiar twinkle which always came when Gary was being sarcastic. She let the same sparkle of mockery enter her eyes and drip in to her words. "Oh, no my lord, the pleasure is all mine." She knew he heard her right.

Now she prepared herself to do the job she had to. Right as she reached Jonathan she extended her mind and spoke to him in his mind, not caring how he took it. '_Jon, its Arianna. I know you have to be formal, but later we should all get together and be our normal selves. Don't you think that would be nice?_' she added with ridicule and took her leave of his mind. Jon choked when he kissed her hand. '_Oops, guess that was a little bit of a shock_'. He composed himself and made his formal introduction "My Lady Arianna. I am Prince Jonathan of Tortall. It is nice to see you again". As he let go of her hand he gave the slightest of a nod to let her know he was ok with her suggestion. She was in a good mood until she came to Duke Roger. When she looked into his face, his eyes unnerved her. There was something cruel about them. She shivered in the hot noon sun. Looking ahead she noticed Alanna looked shaken too. Arianna's mask didn't slip, but she wasn't in the jovial mood she was in before. Averting her eyes, like a shy Lady, she went on feeling unsettled. After greeting the King and Queen, the King said one more thing-

"My Ladies, the squires will take you up to your rooms and when you have freshened up, lunch will be served and introductions made. Please come." He left it at that. He, the Queen, Duke Roger, and Duke Gareth left, and only Duke Gareth looked back giving a menacing glare at the boys. They looked as innocent as puppies; but ones that had just torn up your slippers.

There was silence for a few moments. Alanna had gone to Shylock and held his arm. Cynthra stood next to Arianna, who was watching Coram unload their luggage, observing the boys. All the squires stood apart from the Ladies wondering what to do next. Arianna, being her tactful self, broke the curious silence, and addressed her old friends.

"Well, looky here. It seems you ruffians have shaped up into some decent young men. Who'd have thought? I certainly didn't." Arianna just stood there smiling in mirth. The observant faces of the squires all broke into grins. Time to trade jibes; their favorite past time. Jonathan went next.

With a mockingly astonished face he retorted "Who'd have thought about us? You, who were once as manly as us?, I think not. It is we who should be astonished. Alan and Arian in a dress. Who'd have thought, indeed." There wasn't face that wasn't cracking a grin. This time Coram chimed in. "Ay, laddie. But I bet you _still_ couldn't beat one of 'em on the courts."

That only made Jon and everyone else smile more. "Well, we'll have to see about that." He raised his eyebrow at Arianna questioningly. She only raised her back, challengingly. Then she addressed everyone again. "I guess I'll make the introductions, again. Me 'n Alanna you of course know, but our friends here are Cynthra, a co-conspirator in our diabolical plans; Coram, the steward of Trebond; and lastly Shylock our friend and weoponsmaster". At his introduction Shylock came forward, Alanna still attached to his side.

"It is nice to finally meet those who Alanna and Arianna have spoken of." He greeted all the squires with a smile and a handshake. Alanna still stayed silent but met everyone with a smile. No one wanted to push her, but Jon being his Royal mischievous self, raised an eyebrow at Alanna and looked pointedly at Shylock. She, of course, blushed and ducked her head. Shylock was in a discussion with Raoul about jousting and took no notice. Looking up again she gave Jon a threatening glower, vowing to herself to beat him to a pulp in a practice court. That only made Jonathan grin; he knew what was between Alanna and Shylock. But he let it go, for now at least, and addressed everyone else. "Well lads, let's get these _Ladies_ to their rooms so they can get ready for lunch with the Court. Always a fun ordeal".

Alanna stayed with Shylock, but Gary was on her other side harmlessly asking about life at the Convent. Being his charming self, Jonathan caught Cynthra's arm and escorted her, wanting to induce his delightful self on the least unruly Lady. Luciano decided he wasn't quite yet ready to be confronted with his old friends quiet yet, was on the other side of Cynthra. Being the less tactful two and not wanting to upset Alanna or scare Cynthra, Raoul and Caleb attach themselves to Arianna, bombarding her with question about her weapons training and all the mischievous happenings at the Convent. Alex just walked behind the group silently observing the group.

"You should have seen the look on Mahira's face when the crocheting needles started flying through the air. It was priceless." Arianna was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes. She could see that Caleb and Raoul were having similar troubles.

Through his laughs Caleb questioned, "Haven't they found you out yet? I mean since you came there have been so many pranks. What's the deal?" Arianna just smiled, then put on her angel face. In her sweet voice she said, "Why would anyone think I did those horrible things? I wouldn't know how to. And why would I do that to my sweet classmates? They haven't done anything to me."

The boys just stared at her. Raoul spoke first. "You know, your talent was really wasted at the Convent. You should have stolen away with the Players. They would've greeted that pretty acting with joy." Feigning sadness Arianna sighed, "I know, but at least this way I got to meet all you, so I'm not complaining. But then again a sane person would".

She'd never felt like that before. The feeling of pure terror and no where to turn. It wasn't as bad now, but when looking straight into those deep blue eyes, the fear wrapped it's self all over her. Why would Duke Roger make her feel that way? He'd never done anything to her...

Now that she was away from his stare, Alanna felt better and more normal. Gary and Shylock were in discussion of Shang fighting techniques, leaving Alanna to think to herself and not talk. Since she couldn't talk to Shylock she did the next best thing. Within her mind she found that line of communication to Arianna and sent a questioning note along it.

The focus was now upon Raoul and Caleb and what had happened after Arianna and Alanna had left. On the conversing platter at the moment was their learning how to joust and all its glories. Cynthra and Alanna were as occupied as her with suave males at their arms. Somewhere a detour had been connived to visit some of the art galleries before heading up to the Ladies' rooms. Funny, though, was only Jonathan and Cynthra were really looking at the art, with Jon giving explanations, while everyone else was having their own discussions.

Arianna stopped in mid-laugh as a foreign thought tickled her own. Cocking her head to the side she smiled; it was just Alanna. This was the first sort of this kind of contact since Thom's death. Taking the moment to sit on a close by bench she replied to Alanna's question and ignored Caleb and Raoul for the moment. "_Hey babe, what d'ya need_"? A second later a thought came back. "_I needed to talk to you_". The slight hesitation of panic in the mental note made Arianna pay much closer attention.

"_I'm all ears. You know that_".

Again came that hesitation, but more prominent. "_Ari...Ari, I'm afraid. I don't know how to explain it, but those eyes were just filled with something that made me startle with terror_".

The fear in Alanna's Mind-voice scared Arianna to the bone. "_Lana; 'Lana babe, don't be afraid. I wont let him do anything to you. I swear it. I saw it to- the malice hidden behind the mask of Duke Roger. He _will not_ hurt you. You have all these people around you who will protect you. Don't fear. Besides, you could kick his ass any day_". Arianna felt Alanna relax a little more at the thought of someone else seeing what she saw, the promise of safeness, and the humor that brightened the mood. Alanna Sent one last thing back, "_You might want to put your attention back on your escorts; they look worried_". Looking up startled, Arianna found Raoul and Caleb looking at her curiously and Alanna a ways away smirking at her. '_Ooops_'; she'd momentarily forgotten about them. Oh well.

Arianna spoke to the pondering boys, "Sorry about that, I had to talk to Alanna. She needed someone to confide in for a moment. We talk mind-to-mind like talking". With a pause and one more thought she added "Don't mention this to anyone, please; it's a secret between friends". They nodded still perplexed at the thought. But before any questions could be asked the two other groups joined them with Jonathan saying, "We've spent too much time here. Arianna, the other two have agreed that they don't need to change their cloths and we can just continue on to lunch. Otherwise we would be late to Court. I hope you don't mind".

Arianna just gave him a charming smile, "Don't worry, I am fine with out changing."

Nodding Jon added "Good because lunch with the Court starts in 15 minutes". Every quickly headed to the door, not wishing to embarrass themselves on their first day.

Lunch with Court wasn't as much of an ordeal as the Ladies thought it would be. It was practically the same as a dinner at the Convent except that instead of the Daughters watching they had the Lords and Ladies. The squires didn't eat lunch with them because they had serving duties, but instead the Ladies, Coram and Shylock were seated with Duke Baird, the Palace Healer, his wife, and the head of the university of Tortall. Discussions circled around the agriculture and resources of Tortall; a safe topic at any intellectual table with everyone, including Alanna, saying something or another. Another difference between here and the Convent was the food that was served. At the Convent the food was simple but cooked to perfection. Here, the food was elegantly spiced, herbed and presented. There was honey lime glazed duck; potatoes cut up and pan fried with garlic, onions and oregano; pork steak with brown mushroom gravy; pasta with tomatoes, basil, oregano, and parmesan cheese; green beans with a oil herb dressing; and a fresh salad. There were also apples, pears, grapes and strawberries aplenty.

Even before the meal was done everyone was clutching a full stomach, sated. Idle chatter began again when everyone had stopped eating, now that their mouths weren't occupied. People from other tables had started to leave and topics of conversation were getting slim so Alanna decided to do something about it. "My Lords and Lady, if you'd please excuse us. We had arrived just before lunch and have had no chance to unpack and get settled. Thank you". Duke Baird and the Dean of the University nodded graciously and the Ladies got up. Alanna looked at Shylock. He replied to her questioning look "I'll see you soon. I would like to talk to the Dean a bit longer". Smiling she left him to his business and left the table with Cynthra and Arianna. Even though they had only been in the palace for five months Alanna and Arianna knew where everything was, at least in approximation, and had no need of the page standing outside the door, clearly waiting for them. Arianna smiled at him and told him they could find their rooms on there own.

The only speech on the way to the rooms was harmless and if anyone over heard them, it would seem like normal talk from Ladies. They reached their chambers without running into any one. Like at Trebond the rooms were all in a row, but without connecting doors. Unspeaking for a decision they all went into the center room. It turned out to be Cynthra's with her luggage deposited in the center of the room. The room was in soft, bright colors. Walls were a delicate light blue with the trim (on the ground and near the ceiling) in light mint green, some type of silver flecks in the paint. A mellow blue-green color covered the ceiling. Underneath the lavishly designed rugs that covered the floor, the floorboards were a pale oak wood. In the far left corner was the bed (with dark blue bedding), and a doorway with an elegant drape leading to the bathing room was on the wall next to it. The wardrobe was found in the left corner of the wall of the entrance. There was a table with two chairs on the right wall in an unobtrusive spot. It was a small room compared to some they'd all seen, but about the same as their rooms at the Convent, and definitely more luxurious.

"Wow. This is a really nice room." Cynthra awed. "I can't imagine what some of the permanent residences look like."

Alanna gave a dry chuckle. "I know what you mean. It's been awhile since I've lived with luxury. Still, at least it will be comfortable." Arianna and Cynthra both nodded in agreement, smiling and a little taken aback at Alanna's wry humor.

Giving a large stretch upward with her arms Arianna yawned "I think I'm going to go unpack and take a nap. That journey and then lunch tired me out." Alanna concurred and they both left to their rooms leaving Cynthra in peace to unpack.

Looking around, Arianna was satisfied. Her unpacking all her cumbersome dresses and small knick-knacks was done and the bed was looking very inviting. Not to mention the room gave off an aura of calmness. The room was the same size as Cynthra's and, she supposed, Alanna's too, but there the resemblance ended. Instead of light blue walls she had dark green and a cream colored ceiling rather than bluish-green. Over the green wall paint there was a gold design like random veins of crystal running through a rock . The ceiling trim was a lighter hue of the color of the wall. Flooring was in a medium wood, maple maybe. Her bed was on the same side as the door, tucked discreetly into a corner. On the left wall was her table and on the wall opposite the entry was the doorway to the bathing room. The wardrobe was on the right wall and now held her gowns.

Arianna liked this room. It made her feel peaceful. That peacefulness and being tired put together made the forest colored green comforter look like a comfortable place for a nap. And nap is what she did, not even bothering to undress and falling into an instant peaceful sleep.

Nothing was left to put away and having nothing to do didn't seem like fun at the moment; she wanted action. Before Alanna could begin restless pacing to figure out what to do, a knock came at her door. It was a surprise to find a page standing at her door instead of one of her friends. Shyly (he couldn't be older than eleven), he handed her a letter and disappeared before she could give him a coin in payment for the delivery. There was no writing on the outside that clued her into who this was from so her interest was caught.

_To Alanna, _

_It's been a while since we've seen each other and I'm surprised that you haven't looked me up. My heart is in pain from your disinterest_ (his sarcasm seeped into that sentence)_ . But I'll survive. When you have chance, come by and we can catch up on old times. _

_ Your old friend, _

_George _

It was short and to the point and made Alanna have a happy feeling at meeting her old mentor. She would definitely have to take Shylock (where was he?) to meet him. Arianna would most likely come, but Cynthra, maybe; Alanna would have to ask her. This was going to be a curious week. She left to go talk to Arianna.

It worked out that no one answered at Arianna's door and Alanna wound up in Cynthra's room. Cynthra was reading a book and Alanna was restlessly sharpening her daggers and knives. They both looked up at the knock on the door. It was Cynthra who answered the door while Alanna hastily hid her daggers, just in case it was someone that wasn't supposed to see a Lady with a weapon. Once the door was open a tired and irate Arianna entered storming and a chastised looking Shylock followed meekly. Shylock already knew what was coming and answered before the question could be asked. "I came looking for Alanna and found Arianna's room instead. She had been asleep and is now unhappy with me for waking her up". Arianna just glared at him while Cynthra and Alanna smirked; knowing Arianna hated being woken up by people.

"I apologized, but I got a tongue flaying anyways." Shylock looked pitfully at Arianna. "Next time I won't go to you room unless I know you're awake. But this time, please, forgive me; I didn't know that was your room." He returned his attention to Alanna and Cynthra leaving Arianna to sulk. "I came here to see if anyone wanted to go down to a practice court that I know will be empty of unknowing people. It's been awhile since anyone's had practice."

Alanna's face lit up- something to do with her energy. "I'm up for it. How soon and where?" Shylock just laughed. "You seem to be in a much better mood." Alanna stopped smiling and her brow furrowed in thinking. "Hmm. I didn't notice. But now that you mention it, I do feel a lot better. It happened all of a sudden. I wonder why? It's sort of sad though that this sudden I have become happy so soon". Morose started to fill her and replace that new found energy

A comforting smile came from Cynthra. "It just means you're healing. It's a good thing; don't dwell on it too much. For now go enjoy your exercises". Her word squashed the depression, and made Alanna happy again.

Alanna smiled, reassured by Cynthra's words. She looked at Shylock, "What practice courts are going to be free? I'll meet you there after I change from this burdensome gown".

"You'll find me in underground court three." Shylock headed to the door. "Arianna, I hope you'll forgive me and join us there so you can vent you anger." Then he left, with Arianna grumbling at him.

In very few minutes Alanna had thrown off her gown, glad to be rid of it in the August heat, and replaced it with a pair of cream breeches, and a black shirt. Wherever she went she always brought her practice clothes and her weapons with her (not with-standing the knife that was always in her boot), this time was no exception. For the first time in what seemed like forever she strapped her sword to her side reveling in its weight . She took the blade from her dress boot putting it in her work boot and put another in her other boot. The last, a dagger, went on her belt opposite her sword. All the extra weight felt so natural to her unlike the added weight of a dress. After braiding her hair, Alanna pulled on a deep purple half cloak that came to just past her buttocks; it would look more natural in the heat than a full length one (even if any cloak looked natural in the warmth). Finally she was ready to leave; she had her weapons and her hood was up, to hide her face and hair from curious people. Feeling giddy she left her room and went to find the practice courts she hadn't visited in two years.

She sauntered through the hall feeling immense pleasure in being able to walk around a place in clothes of her choosing. People looked askance at her, but it didn't trouble her; she was in a good mood and didn't want it bothered. At a brisk walk it only took her a few minutes to reach the practice court. Alanna walked into the room and found herself looking not only at Shylock but at Jonathan and Alex. The sight made her stop abruptly and stare, not really fully at peace with having her old friends see her new self with weapons. She didn't know if they had the silly idea of her actually being a Lady. Almost, she chuckled; of course they didn't, unless they were totally different from whom she remembered. Again she started walking and spoke to the others, who hadn't even seen or heard her arrive. "Well it is a surprise to see you both here", addressing Jon and Alex. "But certainly not an unwelcome one. I need someone else to practice with other than Shylock. I know his style too well". She winked at her lover and he smiled in return. "Let me warm up an then I'll gladly have go with one of you".

Pretty soon she was looking at the blue eyes of the Prince waiting for the bell to start the bout. His eyes held already the satisfaction of winning. She planned to remedy that mistake. The bell came. Immediately she took her eyes from Jonathan's and looked at his body waiting for muscle twitches to tell when he would strike. There. He came at her with a low feint at her shins and turned it into a cut upward. She saw through it and neatly blocked. He backed off and they circled, watching eachother for weaknesses. This time it was Alanna's turn to go; she believed it was alwys better to attack than defend. She came at him with a side swing to his middle which he blocked, as she had expected, and she immediaty reversed it to his other side. He had to work to bring his sword to meet hers. Again her strike was blocked and she again attacked with a low feint a his calves which she neatly arched into an over-hand swing at the meeting place of his neck and shoulder. He got his sword up to catch her's at the hilt. Using his weight advantage he pushed her towards the floor, while he was smiling, thinking he had won. She grinned in return. His cocky smile wavered wondering why she would be smiling, and she broke away from him by going towards the floor and rolling away and had satisfation in seeing him stumble, not expeing her move.

Now they circled. Jon had sweat marks on his chest and a sheen of sweat on his forhead. Alanna knew she had sweat on her forhead, but also knew she hadn't sweated through her cloths. She was also glad to hear the sound of his heavier breathing. Taking a chance she looked ino his eye and found no hint of self congradulations, instead there was respect and wariness. Good. She turned her attention back to Jonathan's body and just in time to see his muscles tence up in to an attack. He lunged at her with his sword horizontal and aiming towards Alanna's stomach. With precision she brought her sword up and swung at the on coming attack, cringing at the thought of if she messed up what she was trying to do. Time seemed to slow as her sword connected with his below the hilt and half an inch from the Prince's hand. The instant she felf the jar of conatact she used the force of his blow and the position of her sword to yank Jonathan's sword from his grasp. With the clattering noise of metal hitting the wood floor Alanna brought her sword tip before Jon's disbelieving face. With out having Alanna say any thing the Prince said "I yeild", in defeat.

Alanna calmly put her sword in her sheeth while Jon let out exuberent praise and congradulations on her win. "By all the Gods, Alanna you were great. I am a good swordsman but you exceed me by leagues. When did you have time to do all this training? Where did you learn to do all this? How did you not get caught? Why didn't you give this up when Father sent you away? Aren't you supposed to be learning to be a Lady, so you can come back to Court and get married?"

All Alanna had wanted to do after the match was cool down and catch her breath. She would have been willing to answer his questions, but not so soon. That was until he asked why she hadn't given it up and why she wasn't being a Lady. That was it. Her temper got the better of her. She reached for reached for her Gift and found it blocked. '_What in the seven hells is going on!?!_'. Her powers were bound, that much she knew.'_Ok, time to find the lock_'. Looking around her Gift she found it and her surprise rose. Jon didn't seem to notice anything wrong and kept talking. The lock around her Gift shown with Arianna's power. She sighed. Arianna would definitely have to explain this, but now she had to deal with Jonathan.

"Jon." the cool anger in her voice mad him stop his speech. "Stop. Stop talking right now," and he did, startled at her anger. "I would have gladly answered your questions after I had caught my breath. Frankly I'm surprised you even had any breath to waste this soon. But then you asked the wrong questions. Why didn't I give up? I thought you knew me bit better than that." Jon muttered something meekly that she didn't hear. "I didn't give it up because that is not in my nature. I could never be happy just being a Lady. I want adventure and excitement, and I would not get that if I married a Lord not of my chosing. He wouldn't understand me at all and I would so unhappy. I do not plan on marrying a Lord. I plan to travel and live while I'm young. I thought you and the rest of the squires here would understand. Tell me I am not wrong."

Prince Jonathan had rarely been this embaressed in his life and wishedd he could take back his tactless words. But he knew he couldn't, so he did the next best thing- he apologized. He bent his head in humility. "Alanna, I am sorry. Very, very sorry. I was tactless and had forgotten who you were. You have changed a lot since I have last seen you and this display of excellence made you different person in my eyes until you reminded me of who you really were. I will never again make that mistake. Now please accept my apology for being a very tactless and rude person". With his last line he looked to Alanna's face and gave her his most charming smile, knowing her temper could make things very bad.

Alanna met his eyes impasively, "Ok, my Prince, I forgive you". She let a grin enter her face and Jon knew he was forgiven. "As long as it doesn't happen again". She proded him on the chest and then walked around so her muscles would stay loose. As she walked away Jon let out a breath he had been holding in. He turned to Shylock and Alex who had watched the whole exchange silently. "That was one of the hardest things I have ever done".

Shylock came up to him and patted his shoulder sympatheticly. "Now my friend, you have seen the Lioness. The one I have dealt with more than you ever will. Believe me you both," he addressed Alex and Jon, "never want to be her enemy". Both the squires took his words to heart.

While Alanna cooled down Shylock and Alex had decided to have their own bought. It had ended in a draw. Alanna had watched and knew it could've ended with Shylock winning; he had held back and it left Alanna wondering. All of them had had a work out and were pleasently tired from it. They left the practice court in a jovial mood. Alanna had her hood up in semi-disguise, and the others walked with her. A minute's walk aways from the court a page found them. He had a message from Alex's and Jonathan's knightmasters requesting them in their presence. The page looked curiously at Alanna who was hiding behind Shylock not wanting to be seen. Jon recognizing it took the page with him when he and Alex left. They would see eachother at dinner. That left Alanna and Shylock alone, both adreniline flushed. Alanna looked at Shylock's eyes and saw a certain glint in them. Lately she had be too distracted to _really_ appreciate her lover. Now was a good time to remedy that. "Well, my love, I don't know about you, but I personally hear a shower calling me and plan on enjoying it".

Shylock smiled knowingly. "You know, that really sounds quite nice. Would you mind if I join you?".

"I don't see why not. It makes sense not to waste water with two showers when we are both _quite_ willing to share just one". Grabing his hand she pulled Shylock to her, went on her tip-toes and kissed him lovingly. "Now how 'bout you grab some clothes to chnages into when we're done and I'll meet you in my room".

She tried to kiss him again, but he put a finger over her lips and said "Actually, lets go to my room. That way we are less likely to be overheard by friends". He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Alanna nodded in consent. "Alright then, _I'll_ get my clothes and meet you in your room. Now she gave him that second kiss, "See you there". Alanna hurried away anxiuos to be with Shylock like she had before Thom had died.

Instead of taking clothes with her Alanna just changed into another pair of breeches and a shirt, so she wouldn't have to worry about leaving more clothes behind in Shylock's room. With her cloak to hide her features she opened her door and ran into Arianna.

The movement jarred them both and made Alanna flush from being caught on her way to Shylock's, even if her friend didn't know it. Arianna spoke first, Alanna too embarressed to say any thing coherent.

"Hey, there you are I've been looking for you everywhere. I wanted to see if you wanted to go into town". Arianna noticed Alanna's flushed cheeks and asked, "You ok?".

Alanna met her eyes trying mentally to make her reddend cheeks go away. "Yeah. I'm fine I just came back from sparring Shylock. And sorry I'm a bit too tired to go in to city now but tonight after dinner I would be glad to". With Arianna mentioning the city she remembered George's letter. "Hey, guess what? Before I went to the pratice court I got a letter from George. When we go into town lets go visit him". With saying that Arianna turned a smile, which in turn made Alanna smile because now Arianna wouldn't pester her as much.

As Alanna tried to take her leave Arianna asked the question she was hoping to avoid, "Where are you going?". Gritting her teeth Alanna gave her best friend a half truth, not willing to blatently lie. "Shylock and I were going to meet up for some food; lunch didn't keep up wth our motabilisms". She tried to say it in a way that hinted that they didn't want any company. Arianna raised her eyebrows and smiled; she'd had caught the hint. It made Alanna's flush com back. '_Gods, how many people are going to know about me and Shylock'_. Alanna's flush made Arianna react the same way as Jonathan had- she smiled more.

In a lofty, teasing voice Arianna replied "Oohh. Ok. Well I'll just let you two be _alone_. It would only be fair since you two spend _ssoo_ little time together." Arianna turned to go back to her room only looking back once to say "I hope you enjoy your afternoon". She left Alanna alone staring after her friend. Her mouth only started to work when Arianna was a fair amount away from her. "This is not over. We will talk later!".

If a huffy mood, upset about Arianna's teasing, Alanna made her way to Shylock's room. Entering, she announced loudly "Arianna knows about us". Shylock looked up from where he was sitting on his bed. "Well I assumed she already knew. But since she didn't it's good now that she does; its not nice to keep secrets from your friends." He reached out and tweeked her nose. Pulling away she srcunched her nose at him, agreeing with him in an off-handed way.

"Anyways, how about that shower and maybe… a massage afterwards?". Alanna put on her cutest smile in order to bribe for that massage.

Shylock smiled back and got off the bed and pulled Alanna into an embrace and a kiss. He started walking to the bathing room with Alanna in tow. Once inside he started the water while Alanna started to strip off her clothes. When she was done she came up behind Shylock and hugged him, her naked body pressing into him. She felt his body instantly flush with heat as he turned around to face her . Her hands were already tugging at his shirt as his went to take off his breeches. Soon they both stood naked in the shower letting the hot water add to their passion. Soon the room was steaming and not just from the water. It was a good first day back at the palace.

_**I had way too much fun thinking of the food items and all the other unimportant stuff. Sorry if all the descriptions were a bit much, I just felt like being descriptive. **_

_**Ok people, I need to ask you a serious question -- **_

_**What do you want the pairings/hook-ups to be by the end the end of the story? Anyone you want, no restrictions. Because I need it decided soon so I can plan all the little twists I want to put in. And I seriously mean no restrictions.**_

_**And also do you want anyone to be a bad guy (doesn't have to be Roger), if tell me who, anyone will work. Make it interesting if you wish. Well review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think-**_

_**Ok im sorry about the showers. I know in the books they had to have their water heated by the fire, but how about that in the guest quarters and most of the permanate living spaces that ther was an abitious mage in the past who created a magical water system…. Or something like that, because I forgot until the end that there were no showers then. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME. I'm really, really sorry about it. **_

**Lanna the Lioness- **thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**Blaz-Grl**- I'm glad you're enjoying this

**Saphron- **I came up with the name Shylock from Shakespeare. My friend has these Shakespeare tarot cards and in the booklet with the card descriptions I found the name "Shylock". I think it was from The Merchant of Venice or something like that. Thank you for reading my story, I enjoy the constructive criticism.

**charlie and lola **– you will just have to keep on reading to find out the pairings, but if you wish to have say in what they, are please tell me in your review.

**Alenor**- thank you for checking this out again. I look forward to your next reviw.

**Pur-** Now_you_. Since it seems to me you don't like my story I hope you are not reading it anymore. But anyways to vent on you I will reply to you this way. First, this is a fan-fiction and if I wanted Alanna to be an air headed bimbo you would just have to except it or not read it (Not that I would do that anywys). My characters are who I want them to be. I have a right to make the characters who I wish just as you have the right to critisize. I just hope I don't hear from you again.

**_Everyone- please continue reading and enjoying. I'd really like you to review and give me ideas for what you, the readers, want in the story. Give me your wants of pairings and I will most likely listen. Thanks again _- M.S.**


	10. authors note

Dear Readers,

Thank you for faithfully reading my story. I have lost my train of thought on my story and am going to take a short break. It might not even be as long as it takes me to update. :P. im thinking of re-reading the books to get back on track. I look forward to hearing your reviews when I next post.

Yours truly, M.S.

P.S. sorry about so many authors notes.


End file.
